Desperdício
by Winky Greenleaf
Summary: Nymphadora sofre uma grande perda e, indignada, parte para uma viagem no tempo para tentar evitar este prejuízo.
1. Tentando Consertar O Presente

**Capítulo Um - Tentando Consertar O Presente**

- Você está indo para o caminho errado; é por aqui o escritório de Dumbledore. – o bruxo indicou o lado oposto em que a mulher estava andando.

- Vai indo à frente, Moody, eu passarei antes no banheiro. - respondeu a bruxa, rezando para que o outro não usasse Oclumência nela, pois saberia que estava mentindo.

- Bem – rosnou -, não demore muito; acho que os outros chegarão em breve... – Tonks fez um gesto com a cabeça e ia subindo as escadas da outra extremidade quando a voz rouca do bruxo a chamou:

- Esqueci-me de avisá-la. Não vá ao banheiro feminino do terceiro andar se você não está disposta a encharcar toda a sua roupa... A Murta ainda está em profunda e interminável depressão.

- Ok. – ela não deu muita importância para o aviso de Moody. _Oras!, pouco me importo se ainda há ou não um fantasma vivendo lá no banheiro; não estou indo para lá mesmo_, pensou a bruxa.

Subiu as escadas fingindo ir ao banheiro – ela sabia muito bem que o bruxo a seguia com o seu olho mágico -, depois de um certo tempo – quando deduziu que Olho Tonto já deveria estar na sala de Dumbledore -, mudou de rumo, e seguiu em direção a sala de McGonnagal.

Hogwarts estava completamente vazia. Todos os alunos estavam curtindo as férias enquanto os professores, ao contrário, permaneceram na escola e continuam a trabalhar; agora que o mundo mágico finalmente percebeu que Voldemort retornara, os membros da Ordem estão a todo o vapor. Agora que o quartel general ficara exposto ao inimigo, graças ao elfo da família Black, as reuniões estão sendo feitas na sala de Dumbledore.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, o que ela ia fazer não era certo. Ela sabia disso, mas sabia também que tinha que fazê-lo... Andando pelo castelo tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível – não gostaria nada, nada de que alguém a encontrasse por ali -, ela finalmente chegara em frente à porta da sala da amiga. Com todo cuidado do mundo, Tonks retirara de suas vestes negras sua varinha e murmurara um feitiço.

A porta em sua frente ficara instantaneamente transparente. Assim ela poderia checar se McGonnagal ainda estava na sala ou não. Ao notar que a outra não estava lá, a bruxa desfez o feitiço e, agradecendo profundamente ao constatar que a porta não estava trancada por nenhuma magia, ela entrou no recinto.

Era espaçoso, talvez por causa da pouca quantidade de móveis... Havia uma grande estante onde se encontravam vários exemplares de livros sobre transfiguração, alguns troféus e algumas outras coisas que a bruxa não fizera questão de descobrir o que era. Afinal, ela entrara naquela sala, sem a autorização da dona, para pegar certo objeto... não para ver a decoração!

Começou então sua busca. Tonks sabia que estava em algum lugar dali... Tinha que estar, afinal Hermione contara certa vez que deixara o vira-tempo com McGonnagal...

- Céus! Demorarei séculos para encontrar! – bufou nervosa, ao abrir a décima quinta gaveta sem obter sucesso.

Parou. Ficou tentando achar em sua mente alguma feitiçaria que pudesse ajudá-la naquela busca, mas não conseguia pensar em nada exceto em Remus: as poucas vezes em que ele sorriu – será que ele sempre fora tão tristonho assim? -, as longas e divertidas conversas que teve com ele, seu... seu corpo inerte no chão...

_Tonks, Remus e alguns membros da Ordem foram cercados, certa vez, por um grande grupo de comensais. A missão dos bruxos era retirar tudo o que existia sobre a Ordem, de dentro da casa dos Black, antes que os comensais, com a ajuda de_ _Narcissa, entrassem lá. Felizmente a tarefa fora cumprida, porém, infelizmente, os comensais da morte surgiram e começaram a duelar dentro da casa. Os berros da mãe de Sirius, ecoavam pelo salão, mas o som era abafado pelos vários feitiços que eram pronunciados. A bruxa lutava contra um homem magro e alto, não prestava muita atenção nos outros colegas pois estava tendo grande dificuldade em lutar com aquele comensal. Ela tinha que admitir: ele era bom. _

_Foi então, depois de muitos ataques e defesas, depois de alguns cortes, que recebeu de feitiços que passaram de raspão... ela se descuidara e fora acertada: seu corpo voou bem alto, bateu numa das paredes da casa e sua varinha sumira de suas mãos. Seu corpo estava dolorido e seus olhos começaram a lagrimejar devido à dor intensa que começava a sentir. O seu rival aproximou-se triunfante de seu corpo, apontara a varinha bem em seu rosto, mas antes mesmo que ele lançasse uma das maldiçoes imperdoáveis, Remus, que estava duelando com Bellatrix, surgira no último momento e, com o jato azul que saiu de sua varinha, conseguira deixar o comensal inconsciente._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou o bruxo apreensivo._

_- Sim, nada que uma boa poção não resolva. – sorriu ela em resposta ao ver que o outro demonstrava ceticismo. – Remus... obrigada._

_Ele ia falar-lhe algo, porém, Tonks nunca saberia o que era, pois fora atingido pelo Avada Kedavra, que a Bellatrix lhe lançara._

_Tudo começou a andar em câmera lenta: o corpo de Lupin, seu herói, caia bem devagar, até que – uma eternidade depois -, seu corpo encostou-se bruscamente no chão. _

_Tonks, ainda continuava no chão – Remus não tivera tempo para ajudá-la a se levantar -, levantando-se violentamente sem sentir seu corpo dolorido, ela foi até o cadáver do bruxo. Ao tocar sua mão no rosto dele, percebera que, a cada minuto, seu corpo perdia o calor e se tornava frio, percebera que seu rosto começava a empalidecer..._

_Relutante com a idéia de que Lupin estava morto, ela, chacoalhava o corpo do bruxo e chamava por seu nome, na esperança de que ele abrisse os olhos e lhe dissesse que era apenas uma brincadeira. Mas ela sabia que o outro nunca brincaria com algo tão sério. Notara que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e caiam sobre o bruxo. Soluçava sem parar. Olhou ao redor para ver o que estava acontecendo com os outros bruxos, mas tudo não passava de grandes borrões em movimento – seus olhos estavam inundados..._

Aos poucos, o hall da casa dos Black foi desaparecendo e a sala de McGonnagal foi tomando o seu lugar. Tonks estava sentada no chão, com suas costas apoiadas a estante, abraçando suas pernas, balançando o seu corpo para frente e para trás, chorando louca e descontroladamente. A gargalhada que Bellatrix soltara ao ver o sofrimento da outra continuava nítido em seu ouvido, e o ouvia cada vez mais e mais alto. E cada vez que se lembrava da imagem do corpo imóvel no chão, seus soluços aumentavam e mais violento se tornava o movimento pra frente-e-pra-trás, que ela fazia com o corpo.

Desde a morte de Lupin, a bruxa entrara em um luto intenso. Sempre achara uma besteira os trouxas usarem preto por causa da morte de um ente querido. Porém, começara a mudar o seu guarda roupa aos poucos, trocando todas as suas roupas excêntricas e coloridas pelas vestes pretas e discretíssimas que mandara Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões - fazer. Só agora entendera o porquê dos trouxas optarem por preto: sua vida havia perdido completamente a cor... Sua mania de mudar de aparência a cada novo dia terminara. Ela mantinha sua aparência verdadeira – cabelos longos, com lindos cacheados, seus olhos de um preto intenso, da mesma cor de seus cabelos; não havia dúvidas de que ela era uma Black -, mas sempre há exceções: quando tinha que cumprir uma tarefa da Ordem da Fênix, a bruxa se disfarçava com facilidade.

A Ordem. Tonks se dedicara totalmente, se oferecia a cumprir as missões de alto risco, sem hesitar – para ela quanto mais cedo morresse melhor, não agüentava mais ficar noites inteiras sonhando com a morte de Remus, e trabalhar bastante poderia deixar sua mente ocupada, assim ela não iria lembrar-se a toda hora de que não o veria mais, nunca mais, e de que fora ela a causadora de sua morte. Sim, ela se sentia culpada, afinal se não fosse a sua incapacidade de duelar, Remus não iria precisar salvá-la. E não importa quantas vezes as pessoas lhe dissessem que a culpa não fora dela, pois ela não acreditava, sabia que lhe diziam isso apenas para consolá-la.

- O que foi isso? – a bruxa começara a procurar pelo objeto que caiu na sua cabeça. Provavelmente a última batida de seu corpo na estante fora tão forte que derrubou algo.

Secou rapidamente as lágrimas de seu rosto e viu o pequeno item ao seu lado. Era dourado, tinha uma longa corrente também dourada, era de ouro, era...

- O Vira-Tempo! – um fraco sorriso perpassou pelo rosto dela.

Ela sabia que estava na sala de McGonnagal, Hermione a contara uma vez que usou este artefato e que o devolvera depois para a professora. Ela só não sabia que teria a sorte de encontrá-lo daquela maneira... quando nem se lembrava que o estava procurando.

Numa das noites em que, novamente, teve pesadelos e, novamente, reviveu o que considerava o pior dia de sua vida, Tonks recordara do dia em que Hermione falara da existência de um vira-tempo em Hogwarts. Ela tinha o conhecimento de que esse artefato era muito raro, tinha ciência de que havia milhares deles no Departamento de Mistérios, porém sabia que seria mais fácil entrar as escondidas na sala de McGonnagal, pegar o objeto e sair impune do que entrar naquele Departamento, ter a grande sorte de entrar na sala certa e conseguir encontrar a saída antes que a encontrassem. Sim, Nymphadora, trabalha no Ministério da Magia, mas isto não significa que ela soubesse como entrar e sair de lá facilmente; apenas os bruxos que trabalham naquela área têm esse conhecimento. Sem falar que depois da visita cortês de Voldemort, a segurança do Ministério aumentara e muito. Isto seria praticamente impossível. Pra quê tentar da maneira mais difícil se ela pode obter o mesmo sucesso com menos trabalho?

Seu plano era de ir a sala da professora, procurar pelo artefato e voltar ao tempo. Queria voltar para algumas horas antes do incidente, assim a bruxa - com o imenso cuidado para que ela não encontrasse a si própria, pois conhecia bem, as estórias das pessoas que usaram o vira-tempo e se depararam com elas mesmas; finais nada felizes aconteceram - poderia avisar a Remus para que tivesse cuidado... ou algo parecido. Bem, ela sabia que não poderia aparecer de supetão e falar "Você vai morrer hoje", isto poderia assustá-lo ou até mesmo afetar o passado mais do que ela pretendia, pois se falasse que ele iria morrer obviamente Lupin iria querer saber como e porque aconteceu. Então os comensais não teriam pegado todos de surpresa... Ela teria que ser sutil, ainda não fazia idéia do que falar para ele, mas certamente pensaria em alguma coisa.

Pegou o vira-tempo com suas mãos ainda trêmulas. Estava ali, em suas mãos, mas... não era certo usá-lo! Isto poderia causar sérios problemas no presente...! Oras, bobagem! Se ela continuasse a viver sabendo que perdera o amor de sua vida sem nunca ter se declarado, sem nunca ter provado seu beijo, sentido o seu carinho... isto sim resultaria em sérios problemas!, pensou Tonks.

Não pensou duas vezes antes que a razão voltasse a tomar conta dela novamente e ela voltasse a perceber que o que ia fazer era uma loucura, Nymphadora pegara o pequeno objeto e o girara algumas vezes – ela nunca se lembraria exatamente de quantas vezes o girara, pois ainda estava demasiada perturbada com toda aquela recordação.

De repente, tudo começou a andar rápido, McGonnagal ia e vinha de sua sala, algumas pessoas apareciam e desapareciam... o cenário começou a mudar, e depois de mudado completamente, aos poucos o tempo voltava ao seu curso natural, e os borrões, que Tonks sabia serem pessoas, começaram a tomar forma novamente...

Tonks olhou ao redor, mas não pode acreditar no que via: ela estava na Londres dos trouxas, numa das várias ruas da cidade trouxa que, no momento, encontrava-se abarrotado de bruxos que nem sequer se deram ao trabalho de se vestirem como as pessoas não-mágicas. E o estranho, é que todos pareciam… comemorar.

- Uma flor para outra flor. – disse um bruxo, que carregava uma cesta cheia de rosas amarelas e distribuía a todas as mulheres que passavam próximas dele.

Tonks segurara a rosa e soltou um desanimado 'obrigada' – ela não estava gostado nada, nada daquilo.

- Porque tão triste minha jovem? – voltou a falar o velho, que a bruxa reparara estar completamente calvo e um pouco acima do seu peso normal, porém, seu sorriso era tão bonito que ela não duvidara que na época em que este homem era jovem ele fora bonito. – Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado? Derrotado!!! Alegre-se jovem! Estamos, finalmente, livres daquele sádico maldito! – enquanto falava, o bruxo, dava pulinhos de alegria.

Ela congelou. O que ele disse? Não pode ser o que ela ouviu… Eu não posso ter...

- Não, não, não... – pensou em voz alta e deu alguns passos para trás do velho de vestes marrom.

- Sim, pode acreditar! – respondeu ele, interpretando errado os 'não' da outra. – Quando eu soube também não acreditei, mas depois que saiu no Profeta Diário… Dá pra acreditar?! Em apenas um curto tempo nos livramos daquele monstro asqueroso e do seu braço direito, aquele Sirius Black!

Acaba de ser confirmado. Tonks desconfiara a principio, mas ainda tinha a esperança de não ter ido tão ao passado assim. Seus 'não', foram de "Não, não, não posso ter sido tão estúpida e ter girado o vira-tempo tanto assim...!". Mas não havia mais dúvidas: de vez de estar a apenas algumas horas antes da morte de Remus, em vez de ter voltado apenas algumas semanas atrás, ela fora mais longe... fora parar a muitos anos atrás!

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Fim do primeiro capítulo da fic.

Antes, de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer a Li, minha beta!

Enquanto as atualizações: elas serão semanais, portanto, o segundo capítulo só semana que vem.

Ah!, e um aviso: está fic é **BEM** diferente de Miss Match…


	2. Edwiges James

Capítulo Dois - Edwiges James 

A primeira coisa que Tonks fizera após o susto foi arranjar um jeito de se afastar daquele senhor. Ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com aquele homem, muito menos de comemorar algo, afinal daqui a alguns anos, Voldemort voltara com força total e o terror que os bruxos pensam terem se livrado para sempre retornara...

- Sim, estou feliz. – forçou um sorriso – Desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir agora: vou comemorar com um amigo...

- Oh, sim. – riu o bruxo.

Ele já ia puxar novamente assunto com a mulher, quanto ela, ao ver o que ele pretendia, cortou logo:

- Obrigada pela rosa. – e dizendo isso saiu de perto do homem o mais rápido possível.

Olhou a sua volta e viu que muitos trouxas haviam parado perto daqueles bruxos, os olhando curiosos sem saber o porquê de tanta felicidade e o porquê de tantas corujas no céu. _Tenho pena dos funcionários do Ministério, eles terão que fazer muitos feitiços de memória_, pensou a bruxa, com um sorriso fraco.

Tonks caminhara pela rua observando a comemoração dos bruxos – porque parecia que ela já tinha visto esta cena? - enquanto raciocinava. _Bem, não é o fim do mundo certo? Basta girar o vira tempo novamente… Mas, quantas vezes eu girei ele, mesmo? Não consigo me lembrar... E se eu acabar parando no futuro? E se eu nunca mais conseguir voltar para o meu verdadeiro tempo? _Ela estremeceu com este último pensamento.

Enquanto não descobrisse exatamente quantas vezes ela girara o tal objeto, ela permaneceria naquela época. Acontece que ela não estava preparada para ficar muito tempo no passado; não tinha muitas moedas, só estava com a roupa do corpo, sem falar que sua casa provavelmente não é mais sua casa... Aonde ela passaria a noite?

Olhou ao redor, apesar das lojas e das casas estarem um pouco diferentes das do futuro, Tonks reconhecera aquela rua e, andando mais adiante, encontrou o que procurava: um bar completamente sujo; o Caldeirão Furado. Pediu licença para os bruxos que estavam aglomerados à porta (cada um segurava um copo contendo bebidas e brindavam a queda de Voldemort. Aquela comemoração já estava começando a irritá-la; talvez seja pelo mero fato de ela saber que o Lord NÃO estava morto, ou talvez seja pelo fato das pessoas parecerem, para ela, estarem rindo de sua cara por ter sido acéfala demais para girar um vira-tempo sem contar quantas vezes ele virou... _Será que nunca deixarei de ser assim tão... desastrada?!_, pensou.), e entrou no bar.

Não importa quantos anos tenham se passado daquela data até o tempo verdadeiro de Tonks, o Caldeirão Furado mantinha a mesmíssima aparência. O bar estava mais cheio do que o normal. Todos bebiam felizes; certamente este foi o dia em que Tom, o dono, lucrou mais.

Ia procurar Tom – o dono do bar-hospedaria -, mas antes se lembrou que o bruxo já havia visto a sua verdadeira aparência, então, para que no futuro não haja nenhum problema, ela resolveu se modificar. Mas, para isso, Tonks teria que encontrar um lugar vazio, onde ninguém a pegasse no flagra. Discretamente, a bruxa caminhara até o banheiro feminino.

Embora o banheiro fosse tão grande quanto os de Hogwarts, naquele momento, parecia minúsculo: havia várias mulheres que beberam um pouco além da conta, e estavam falando asneiras; outras – as sóbrias-, só estavam acompanhando as amigas, e havia também algumas jovens, numa conversa bem animada, em frente ao enorme espelho retangular preso a parede. Desviando-se com uma tremenda dificuldade, das mulheres, Tonks, conseguira a proeza de entrar num dos boxes sem nenhum arranhão. Lá, tentou concentrar-se.

Seus longos cabelos negros e ondulados, tornaram-se castanhos claros e lisos, seus olhos pretos clarearam e se tornaram verdes, sua pele branca pegou um pouco mais de cor, virando moreno claro. Ela saiu do boxe, e foi até o espelho retangular, olhou-se e aprovou a sua transformação, ela estava irreconhecível, talvez nem a sua mã...

- Nymphadora, venha cá menina!

Tonks permanecera com os olhos no espelho, porém não olhava mais para a sua imagem, estava à procura da pessoa que lhe chamara. Foi então que viu sua mãe de costas acompanhada de uma garota... tão familiar... _Espere um pouco! Aquela garotinha, sou eu!_

Ela deveria ser apenas uma criança, uma pré-adolescente. Seu cabelo estava liso, comprido, azul turquesa, mas seus olhos continuavam com a sua cor natural: um preto intenso. Sua mãe estava usando uma roupa trouxa - e Tonks notara que sua versão mais nova também usava.

A garotinha deixara a mãe esperando perto da porta, e caminhara em direção ao espelho. Chegara a poucos centímetros de distância de Tonks – esta por sua vez, virou o seu rosto para o outro lado -, olhara rapidamente para o espelho, mexera no cabelo, fizera uma careta e _PUF!: _seus cabelos tornaram-se curtos, e verde águaLogo depois, a jovem foi para junto de sua mãe. Antes das duas saírem do banheiro, Tonks conseguira ouvir os protestos da pequena: "Não me chame de Nymphadora!". E então, a porta se fechou.

Um calafrio fez o seu corpo inteiro se estremecer. Aquela cena fora à coisa mais estranha que viu em toda a sua vida – incluindo as coisas bizarras que viu no Departamento de Mistérios, quando foi, com os membros da Ordem, salvar Harry e seus amigos. Por sorte sua mãe não a viu. Apenas ela conseguiria reconhecer a sua filha mesmo a bruxa não estando com a sua real aparência. E isto era a última coisa que queria: deixar a sua mãe louca, pois seria assim que ela ficaria se tivesse visto uma cópia mais velha de sua filha circulando pelo bar.

Não entendia o porquê de não ter se lembrado que estivera no Caldeirão Furado, após alguns dias da ruína de Voldemort. Se Tonks tivesse se lembrado desse pequeno detalhe, certamente não ousaria entrar no bar. _Imagine se eu tivesse as encontrado justo na hora em que tinha acabado de entrar. Aí sim ficaria muito fácil de me reconhecerem... Talvez até eu me reconhecesse!_ Foi então que puxou da memória a recordação daquele dia. Realmente ela estivera no Caldeirão Furado. Sua mãe, que desde que se casou vivia em Londres dos trouxas, fora ter mais informações sobre como tudo aconteceu. Lembrou-se também que seu pai estava trabalhando, e por isso não as acompanhou.

Como se sobre seu rosto só houvesse brumas, a bruxa balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse as expulsando, depois foi até a pia mais próxima, encheu suas mãos de água e molhou o seu rosto. Esperou alguns minutos, sabia que sua mãe e ela sairiam do bar logo. Talvez eu não tenha me lembrado que estive aqui com minha mãe exatamente por isso: porque fiquei aqui só por alguns minutinhos... _Ou talvez seja porque você sempre foi uma desmemoriada atrapalhada!, _uma vozinha malvada falou em sua cabeça. Jogou mais água no rosto, respirou fundo e abriu a porta do banheiro.

Fora uma busca árdua, mas Tonks, finalmente, encontrou Tom. Ele está mais jovem - em sua boca ainda havia alguns dentes, sua cabeça ainda continha fios de cabelo, e ele não andava tão curvo -, porém, não tão diferente da aparência que mantém no presente, no presente da bruxa. Ela aproximou-se dele e pediu um quarto.

- Você está com sorte. - informou o bruxo, enquanto servia dois enormes canecos fumegantes a duas bruxas gêmeas, de vestes esverdeadas e desgastadas. - Ainda tenho um quarto vago... o número doze.

- Oh, ótimo! Ficarei com este então.

- Bem, me acompanhe.

Tom levou Tonks até o balcão de seu bar, pegou um enorme livro de capa de couro, que estava dentro de uma das gavetas do móvel, e pediu para que ela o assinasse.

Tonks aceitou a pequena pena branca que Tom lhe ofereceu, molhou a ponta desta no tinteiro, ia assinar, quando hesitou. _Eu não posso assinar como Nymphadora Tonks...! Preciso pensar em um nome agora!_ A bruxa olhara em volta do bar; estava à procura de alguma idéia. Viu vários bruxos bebendo, conversando, jogando... Novamente abriu-se a porta do bar e um senhor de cabelos negros e bagunçados entrou carregando uma grande coruja branca que soltou um longo e alto piado. _É isso!_, pensou satisfeita. E então, escreveu em letras garrafais: _Edwiges James_. Edwiges por causa da coruja de Harry e James porque é o nome do meio do garoto.

- Então, srta James – começou o bruxo ao ler o que a outra escrevera -, quanto tempo deseja ficar com o quarto?

- Só um dia. – _Um dia é suficiente para lembrar-me de alguma poção ou feitiço que me faça lembrar quantas voltas dei naquele vira-tempo. _

Hum-hum, fizera o bruxo, e, com a pena que acabara de emprestar para Tonks, escreveu ao lado de Edwiges James: um dia. Novamente ele abriu a gaveta do balcão, e guardou o livro.

- Naturalmente, a senhorita deve saber que o pagamento do aluguel do quarto deve ser feito assim que o aluga.

Agradecendo intensamente por sempre andar com uma quantia considerável de moedas, Tonks pagou ao homem, que, em seguida, abriu uma segunda gaveta e entregou-lhe a chave. Neste momento um homem gigantesco levantou-se de sua mesa e pediu a Tom mais uma dose de bebida.

Hagrid. O homenzarrão estava completamente bêbado. Continuava idêntica a sua versão do presente, e, como sempre, ele instigava receio nos outros bruxos, por isso era o único em que tinha uma mesa só para ele.

_Ele deve estar chateado por que esteve próximo de Sirius e o deixou escapar... e ainda ficou com a sua moto... Ou talvez esteja apenas comemorando..._ _Bem, isto não importa agora, o importante é saber que o quanto antes eu estiver dentro do quarto, melhor; não quero ver mais conhecidos, isto é muito incomodo!_

- Então, é só isso, certo? – quis apressar as coisas para sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Tom saiu de trás do móvel e Tonks ouvira mais bruxos o chamarem.

- Escute, adoraria mostrar-lhe os seus aposentos, mas no momento estou muito ocupado. Espero que não se importe. – falou Tom, mostrando a outra os vários clientes que o chamavam – Bem, já que não se importa – continuou o bruxo ao ver que Tonks não protestara – Veja, para chegar ao seu quarto, suba aquelas escadas. É o primeiro andar.

Ela agradeceu ao homem, guardou a chave no bolso de suas vestes e, se desfiando com dificuldade dos bruxos que estavam no bar, conseguiu chegar a uma bela escada de madeira. Subiu. Chegou ao primeiro patamar, passou pela porta onde havia uma placa de latão de número onze e seguiu até a próxima porta, onde havia uma outra placa, só que desta vez tinha o número doze gravado. Pegou a chave de seu bolso e ia colocá-la na fechadura quando parou no meio do caminho: ouviu passos e resolveu ver quem estava chegando.

O homem chegou ao primeiro patamar e dirigiu-se a primeira porta – o bruxo nem notara a presença da mulher. Tonks reparou que o homem aparentava ter a sua idade, estava com enormes olheiras, com uma cara inchada – _Certamente ele chorou por um longo tempo, _refletiu -, e sues trajes estavam completamente gastos, com algumas partes desfiadas.

Ao ver o jovem, Tonks sentira um frio intenso seguido por um estremecimento. O choque fora tão grande que sua chave caiu no chão causando um pequeno barulho. Finalmente o bruxo a reparara. Aproximou-se dela, abaixou-se, pegou, entregou-lhe a chave. As mãos da mulher estavam tão trêmulas que quase deixara a chave cair novamente. Sem esperar por agradecimentos, ele deu as costas a ela dirigiu-

se novamente para a porta de seu quarto, abriu a porta e antes de entrar no aposento...

- Obri... obrigada, Remus. - Agradeceu a bruxa, com um fio de voz.


	3. Xadrez Bruxo

**Capítulo Três - Xadrez de Bruxo**

O bruxo fechou a porta sem passar por ela. Ele permaneceu do lado de fora e olhou para Tonks intensamente, como se a estivesse a examinando. Tonks ficou ruborizada com o que o outro estava fazendo, parecia que ele podia ver sua alma através de seus olhos.

- Como soube do meu nome? – perguntou o homem intrigado.

_Ops__...! Eu falei o nome dele? Bem, pela cara dele, acho que falei... Vamos Tonks, VAMOS!, pense em algo rápido!_

- Er... Tom. Sabe, o ele é o...

- O dono do Caldeirão Furado, eu sei disso, aliás, acho que qualquer ser mágico sabe disso. – cortou-a com o comentário venenoso. – Só me responda o porquê dele ter citado o meu nome a você. - Lupin parecia estava começando a se irritar.

- Então, continuando: foi ele quem me disse porque eu perguntei qual era o nome do meu vizinho e ele me respondeu. – _Tomara que ele acredite!_ – Sabe, esta é a política da boa vizinhança. Ao menos eu deveria saber o nome de meu vizinho, para o caso de eu precisar de algo ou vice-versa. – _"Política da boa vizinhança?!", Tonks, entre neste quarto e pense em como voltar ao presente, antes que você comece a falar mais asneiras!_

- Compreensível. – respondeu o bruxo levantando sua mão para abrir a porta.

Apesar de sua mente continuar a implorar-lhe para que entrasse em seu quarto e permanecesse de boca fechada, Tonks, não conseguia se mover nem um centímetro; ver, Remus, novamente, vivo e dialogando com ela – ok, o bruxo está conversando de má vontade mas, ainda sim, Lupin está falando com ela! -, lhe trouxe uma enorme alegria. Só não se importou de Remus vê-la sorrir tanto, pois sabia que o bruxo não acharia isso estranho, já que, todos os bruxos que estão lá em baixo, comemorando parecem estar num comercial de pasta de dentes que Tonks, vira algumas vezes na televisão quando esteve em território trouxa.

Só que agora ele estava indo embora de novo. Ela não poderia deixar que isto acontecesse, não. Ignorando completamente seus pensamentos falou:

- Então, você vai entrar em seu quarto sem nem perguntar qual é o meu nome? – perguntou a bruxa, feliz ao ver que Lupin, mais uma vez, voltara seus olhos para ela e não entrara no dormitório.

- Se você faz tanta questão de dizê-lo. – disse, dando de ombros; ele já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava.

Tonks, fingiu não notar a grosseria do outro. E informou-lhe:

- Meu nome é: Ton… Edwiges James – corrigiu-se rapidamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Ton Edwiges James. Agora eu preciso realmente entrar...

- Não, não! – disse a bruxa, e mais uma vez Lupin não entrara no aposento, e, mais uma vez, ele a olhava intrigado.

- Er... – começou a bruxa constrangida -, quero dizer, é só Edwiges James; não tem Ton.

- Então, Edwiges James, agora eu posso... – dizendo isso o bruxo fizera um gesto com a mão, apontando para a sua porta.

- Eu achei... – Lupin jogou-lhe um olhar malévolo, isto fez com que a bruxa engolisse em seco. – er... achei que agora que já nos apresentamos... talvez... hum... talvez poderíamos conversar um pouquinho – Tonks, usando o indicador e o polegar de sua mão direita mostrou ao homem um pequeno espaço, entre eles, indicando-lhe o "pouquinho" de que falava.

- Chega!- explodiu por fim – Se você ainda não percebeu, eu não estou a fim de conversinhas! Há pouco tempo perdi meus melhores amigos, e descobri que um deles nunca fora um amigo e sim um grande traidor! Tudo isso aconteceu numa tacada só! Agora você poderia, por favor, deixar-me sofrer em paz? Se você quer conversar bobagens, vá ao térreo, lá você encontrara várias pessoas!

_Poou_Entrou em seu quarto, finalmente, batendo a porta.

Tonks permanecera no mesmo lugar, perplexa. Ela nunca vira Lupin nervoso, ele sempre fora o mais calmo, sempre manteve o equilíbrio, uma prova disso foi a sua reação ao presenciar a morte de Sirius Black, um de seus melhores amigos. Amigo este, que ele acabara de chamar de traidor... _Idiota, idiota! Deveria ter escutado a minha consciência e entrado de uma vez neste maldito quarto, assim eu evitaria esta cena desagradável... Como eu posso ser tão idiota? Eu vi que ele estava mal-humorado, que tinha chorado por um longo tempo, mas mesmo assim, insisti para que ele continuasse a falar comigo!... É realmente lamentável que, depois de tanto tempo, eu vá encontrar com Remus num dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida... _A bruxa deu um longo suspiro, deixando explicito a sua derrota, dera uma última olhada na porta fechada do aposento do homem e entrara no seu.

Dentro do quarto havia uma cama, uma mobília de carvalho lustroso e uma lareira, que no momento encontrava-se apagada – não era inverno; pelo calor que estava sentindo, Tonks deduzira que estava no verão.

Jogou-se na cama. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, talvez se ela continuasse a falar com Remus... talvez ela poderia contar-lhe coisas de que ele não poderia saber, não por enquanto... E ficando amiga desse Lupin do passado ela talvez quisesse ficar por mais tempo naquela época... e isto, era exatamente o que ela não queria. Arrependera-se profundamente de usar indevidamente o vira-tempo, e torcia para que não tivesse alterado absolutamente nada do futuro.

Tentou pensar em alguma maneira de poder lembrar-se da quantidade exata de voltas que o objeto mágico dera antes de transportá-la para o passado, mas não conseguiu ter nenhuma idéia; ela só conseguia pensar em Remus, que, apesar de seu desmazelo e de sua cara amarrada, estava mais belo do que nunca.

_Toc-toc_. Tonks levantara-se da cama e foi atender a porta, perguntando-se quem seria.

- Desculpe. – era Remus quem estava do outro lado do portal. – Acredite, geralmente eu sou mais simpático. – deu um sorriso fraco. – Não queria ter lançado a minha raiva em você, você não tem culpa, e se a idéia da conversa ainda estiver de pé...

Está é a sua deixa! Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mover seus lábios, quanto mais falar. _Oh, ele esta tão parecido com o Lupin que conheci e me apaixonei_!

- Você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou o bruxo, com um imperceptível desconforto na voz.

- Ah... er... er... ahã. – balbuciou, Tonks. – Digo... sim, sim. – finalmente recuperou o autocontrole. – Pode entrar.

Lupin entrou no quarto e acomodou-se na única poltrona que havia no cômodo. Assim, Tonks fechou a porta, sentou-se na beirada de sua cama. Um silêncio mortal tomou conta daquele lugar. Parecia que ambos estavam admirados com o aposento, pois não paravam de admirar os móveis, o chão, o teto... Então, depois do que se pareceu séculos para os dois, eles finalmente, trocaram olhares. Tonks, sorriu para ele, timidamente, o outro ficou a olhando, esperando que ela se pronunciasse. Como isto não aconteceu, restou a ele quebrar o silêncio:

- Então, sobre o que vamos conversar?

* * *

- Ganhei! Eu lhe disse que era boa neste jogo!

- Demonstrou isto muito bem, perdendo treze vezes consecutivas pra mim. – disse irônico.

Logo depois que Lupin havia finalmente dado fim ao silêncio, Tonks se sentira segura e voltou a ser aquela velha tagarela de sempre. Eles conversaram sobre os bruxos haviam perdido totalmente a sanidade de tão felizes que estavam, e se expuseram aos trouxas; sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com os comensais de Voldemort que não haviam sido presos, nem mortos; sobre o que realmente aconteceu com Voldemort (neste momento Tonks, tivera que se segurar para não contar a ele que o Lord não estava morto, vivendo em algum lugar, precisando se hospedar em corpos alheios...). A bruxa tentara mudar um pouco de assunto, e perguntou a Lupin sobre mais detalhes da revelação que ele gritara para ela, antes de bater a porta, mas este não lhe respondeu nada, e em seguida – para que não houvesse tempo dela retornar a perguntar -, perguntou se ela sabia jogar xadrez de bruxo (_Talvez tenha sido melhor ele não ter dito nada. Se ele começasse a responder minhas perguntas sobre a sua vida, ele estaria no direito de fazer o mesmo comigo, e eu não saberia mentir tanto, nem me sentiria bem fazendo isso_.).

O bruxo saiu do quarto de Tonks, e foi até o dele pegar seu velho tabuleiro e peças para dois jogadores. Voltou para o quarto e os dois sentaram-se na cama, colocando o tabuleiro no centro dela.

Como Remus possuía suas as peças há um bom tempo, elas lhe obedeciam em tudo sem reclamar. Já Tonks, tivera dificuldades com suas peças pois eles não confiavam nela, sem falar que pareciam que elas estavam torcendo para que o seu verdadeiro dono ganhasse o jogo: todas elas gritavam, dando-lhe péssimos conselhos. Com ou sem a ajuda de suas peças, uma coisa era fato: Tonks não era tão boa quanto Lupin nesse jogo.

- Não, senhor! Eu não perdi as treze partidas, eu apenas o deixei ganhá-las, mas agora já me cansei disso, resolvi jogar pra valer. – disse a bruxa, muito séria.

- Desculpe, - intrometeu-se na conversa, uma das peças de Tonks. – mas se há alguém aqui que deixou o outro ganhar, este alguém não foi à senhorita.

A bruxa olhou para o restante do tabuleiro e viu a maioria das peças concordarem, e desembestarem a falar de como Lupin jogara mal para que ela ganhasse.

- Você me deixou ganhar? – ele confirmou com um sorriso. Definitivamente, o humor dele estava bem melhor.

- Eu não acredito! Que presunçoso! Você acha mesmo que eu só conseguiria ganhar de você se você o deixasse? – protestou zangada.

- Eu só estava sendo cavalheiro. - deu de ombros.

- Grande maneira de demonstrar cavalheirismo, mostrando a outra pessoa que é incapaz de vencer um mero jogo de xadrez. – criticou a outra ainda aborrecida. – Você está com fome? – perguntou em seguida.

- Você está?

- Eu perguntei primeiro!

- Porque está me perguntando isso?

- Sabe, é realmente uma pergunta muito difícil de se responder... escolher entre sim e não...

- Estou. Agora me diga porque me pergunt...

- Ótimo! Então vamos jogar por uma última vez, só que agora esta valendo um jantar. – explicou a outra com o seu tom habitual. Não era de seu feitio ficar aborrecida por muito tempo.

- Você tem certeza...?

- Sim, certeza absoluta! Ou vai dizer que esta com medo de perder de mim? – desafiou a bruxa.

- Não estou com medo de perder; sei que não perderei. Só queria poupar as suas moedas, pois eu como muito.

- Vamos jogar, e veremos quem é que irá ficar com dó do outro por ter que gastar muitas moedas.

As peças se organizaram novamente no tabuleiro. Todas aparentavam cansaço, afinal já era a décima quinta vez que se organizavam para iniciar um jogo. Porém, Tonks e Lupin estavam tão animados quanto na primeira rodada. Começou o jogo. Este demorou mais do que as outras partidas para terminar, ambos estavam concentradíssimos.

- Ok. – disse a bruxa para as suas peças - Respondam: eu ganhei ou _ele_ – apontou para Lupin -, deixou-me ganhar novamente?

Silêncio.

- Ótimo... _ótimo_! É evidente que houve outra marmelada!

- Se você faz tanta questão assim, pague a conta. – disse por fim o homem sem paciência.

- Eu não vou pagar! Eu ganhei.

- AHH! Num segundo atrás você dizia que tinha sido marmelada. Agora já esta dizendo que ganhou... Decida-se, e quando chegar a um veredicto, me procure.

Levantou-se da cama, abriu a porta...

- Ei!, aonde você vai? – perguntou a bruxa.

- Vou jantar. – dizendo isso, ele fechou a porta.

- Remus!, espere que eu também vou! – saiu correndo atrás dele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei que demorei MUITO para atualizar esta fic, mas fiz isso para que, tanto a fic aqui do quanto a fic no 3V tivessem o mesmo número de capítulos (deu pra entender? Ultimamente tem ficado difícil me expressar direito...). Enfim... prometo que, as atualizações, voltarão a ser semanal. Portanto, **semana que vem** têm mais um novo capítulo.

Por falar em fic... eu escrevi uma songfic. Ela ficou em segundo lugar no concurso de songfics do PotterCon (18/12/04). Quem se interessou procure pela fic de título **ONE MORE TIME**.

Antes, de me despedir, queria agradecer aos comentários que recebi (eu fico muito feliz em ver que estão lendo o que eu escrevi), e queria desejar a todos os leitores e não leitores das minhas fics, um MARAVILHOSO Natal!!!!!!!!!!  
Beijokasss, Elis (Winky)


	4. Em Busca De Uma Solução

**Capítulo Quatro - Em Busca De Uma Solução**

Foi um jantar simpático. Tonks, notara que Lupin não comeu muito. Não que ele estivesse com remorso de Tonks ter que pagar a conta – até porque, depois de muito discutirem, chegaram à conclusão de que o melhor seria pagarem cada um a metade. -, ele não comeu muito pois ainda continuava deprimido. Realmente a perda, apesar de ter acontecido já há alguns dias, fora muito grande para Remus e é muito difícil esquecê-la tão facilmente.

O Caldeirão Furado continuava com muitos clientes, embora estivesse mais vazio do que a hora em que Tonks entrara nele. Os dois conseguiram uma mesa só para eles. E, finalmente - depois de boas doses de vinho -, Remus se sentira seguro para falar das mortes de Pedro, do casal Potter e da suposta traição de Sirius. Por vários momentos, Tonks, notara os olhos do outro se encherem de lágrimas, porém, nenhuma gota saiu de seus olhos. Sentiu vontade de dizer a Lupin que Pedro é quem era o verdadeiro traidor, e que Sirius foi preso injustamente... Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Se o fizesse, o curso da história mudaria totalmente... Ouviu-o com atenção, falou palavras para consolá-lo, disse a ele que sabia exatamente como era perder alguém que se ama...

- Quem você perdeu? – perguntou o bruxo.

Tonks ficou sem fala. Ela não poderia dizer que perdera a ele.

- Perdi o meu namorado, quer dizer, perdi o homem que amava sem antes lhe falar sobre os meus sentimentos... Foi horrível. – estremeceu.

- Como foi que ele morreu?

A bruxa contou a Remus que ela e o falecido foram atacados de surpresa pelos Comensais da Morte, ela disse que duelou com um deles – Lupin ficou curioso com o fato dela saber duelar, perguntou aonde ela havia aprendido isto e, mais uma vez, Tonks, mentira dizendo-lhe que aprendera com o seu pai, que havia participado de um clube do duelo quando era mais novo. Ela não podia dizer que era auror... isto acabaria gerando mais perguntas -, e que o homem que amava lutava com uma Comensal. Depois, contou-lhe como foi atingida pelo Comensal e como o outro homem – que na realidade é Lupin - a salvou, morrendo em seguida por ser atingido covardemente pelas costas.

- Desculpe. – disse Tonks, secando as lágrimas que escorreriam de sua face. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que, se ainda estivesse jantando, mal conseguiria segurar o garfo.

Lembrar daquela cena sempre a deixara emotiva, agora então, que acabou de contar ao homem que ama, a maneira que ele ira morrer (é claro que ela omitira o fato de que o homem morto em questão era ele)... Isto era tão estranho pra ela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Lupin, a afastando de seus pensamentos. – Está tão pálida e trêmula.

Eis o seu Remus Lupin agindo novamente. Era típico do bruxo se preocupar mais com os outros do que com si próprio. Esquecera-se de seus problemas e demonstrara apreensão para com ela. E isto, em vez de ajudá-la a fez se sentir pior ainda.

- Eu... eu vou subir. – balbuciou a bruxa, enquanto pegava de seu bolso algumas moedas para pagar a sua parte do jantar e deixava-as sob a mesa.

Lupin pedira para que ela o deixasse acompanhá-la até o seu quarto, porém, ela recusou, dizendo-o que estava bem, só estava um pouco triste por ter lembrado da sua recente perda – o que, de certa forma não deixava de ser verdade. Subiu as escadas sozinha, pensando em uma maneira que a fizesse se lembrar das vezes em que o vira-tempo girou. Ela tinha que sair daquela época o quanto antes. A bruxa já começava a se afeiçoar por aquele bruxo, e isto não era nada bom... Ela tinha que voltar para o seu presente! Ela tinha, mas não sabia como...

Chegou ao primeiro andar, foi em direção à porta de seu quarto, quando sentira o corredor começar a rodar e aos poucos uma escuridão foi tomando conta do lugar...

_Estava duelando contra um dos Comensais, na casa dos Black - não sabia quem era, pois o bruxo estava com o capuz na cabeça -, quando foi atingida por um "_Expelliarmus!_". Seu corpo estava dolorido, havia batido com muita força na parede, e sua varinha voara para bem longe... _

_Viu o Comensal responsável pelo seu desarmamento se aproximar cada vez mais dela. Seu coração começou a bater furiosamente. Seria assassinada? O homem apontou sua varinha para o seu rosto, ia pronunciar algum feitiço quando Lupin chegou bem a tempo e jogara um feitiço nele, deixando-o desacordado._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou o bruxo apreensivo, ao chegar perto de Tonks._

_- Sim, nada que uma boa poção não resolva. – sorriu ela em resposta ao ver que o outro demonstrava ceticismo. – Remus... obrigada._

_Ele ia falar-lhe algo, porém, Tonks nunca saberia o que era, pois, Lupin agilmente virava de costas para ela, acertando a mão direita de Bellatrix, justo na hora em que ela ia lançar-lhe um feitiço. Ao ver que os membros da Ordem estavam ganhando a briga, um a um os Comensais foram aparatando, deixando o corpo de alguns Comensais na casa. _

_Lupin voltou-se para ela e beijou-a na boca. Aquele beijo fez com que Tonks esquecesse por um momento que estava com o corpo todo dolorido, e uma enorme alegria e curiosidade tomaram conta de si._

_- Como você sabia que Bellatrix...?_

_- Alguém no passado me alertou sobre isso... Só há alguns segundos percebi que você era..._

- Edwiges? Edwiges?

Tonks abrira os olhos lentamente. Era Lupin quem dava tapas leves em seu rosto para tentar reanimá-la. A bruxa passou as mãos no rosto e notou que estava suando frio. Com a ajuda do outro, ela conseguiu sentar-se.

- O que houve?

- Acho… acho que desmaiei. – ela ainda estava confusa.

_Fora um sonho? Um dos meus vários pesadelos com aquele dia? Não... se fosse não teria tido um final tão feliz... Não sei... era tão... tão real. Oh, por Merlin! Eu tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Estou enlouquecendo, estou tendo alucinações!_

Apesar de Tonks afirmar que estava bem e que poderia muito bem andar até o seu quarto, Remus segurou-a no colo, entrou no quarto dela, colocou-a cuidadosamente na poltrona que há algum tempo atrás havia ocupado, tirou o tabuleiro e as peças de xadrez bruxo que ainda estavam sob a cama, colocou-os em cima do criado-mudo, e, com cuidado, pôs Tonks na cama para, em seguida, tirou os sapatos da bruxa. Feito isso, o bruxo ia se retirar, mas antes, deixou bem claro que, se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa, era só bater em sua porta. Estava se afastando da bruxa, indo em direção a porta, quando, Tonks, virara para um das extremidades da cama e vomitara no chão.

- Ainda bem que combinamos de pagar meio-a-meio, pois, eu me sentiria muito ofendido ao ver você vomitando o jantar que eu tinha pagado. – brincou o bruxo.

Lupin deu meia volta, pegou sua varinha, sussurrou um feitiço que fez o vômito desaparecer e sentou-se na poltrona. Vendo o rosto confuso da bruxa, esclareceu:

- Ficarei aqui até você ficar melhor.

- Eu estou bem! – disse a bruxa, teimosamente pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Depois de muito discutirem sobre a saúde da bruxa, Tonks conseguiu convencer Lupin a ficar até ela adormecer. Ela não queria que o coitado passasse uma noite em claro a observando, afinal, ela sabia muito bem que o desmaio só poderia ser conseqüência da enorme emoção que tivera no jantar, e o vômito fora resultado do desmaio seguido pelo sonho estranho que tivera.

Passaram-se horas e Tonks não conseguia dormir. A lembrança daquele sonho permanecia em sua mente. Aquilo tinha sido tão real. Ela poderia jurar ter sentido o beijo que Lupin lhe deu... Será que aquilo realmente aconteceu? Que depois de anos, no meio de um duelo, ele lembraria da conversa que tiveram e além de salvá-la ele conseguiria salvar-se? Aqueles pensamentos a perturbavam, e o fato de ter ciência de que, uma versão jovem do Lupin, estava na poltrona a observando não a ajudava nem um pouco...

Ela fingiu estar dormindo. Remus cumpriu o prometido e deixou o quarto, pensando que Tonks estava no décimo sono.

Levantou-se da cama. Não agüentava mais ficar deitada, sem estar cansada nem ter sono. Estava decidida a sair daquela época e voltar para o seu tempo. Percebeu agora a loucura que tinha cometido ao usar levianamente um vira-tempo, e estava arrependida. Ver novamente Lupin e saber que não pode ficar com ele – isto poderia mudar o futuro dele, sem falar que depois ela não teria coragem de abandoná-lo -, a deixava arrasada. E saber que está presa naquele tempo à deixa pior ainda. Ela precisa voltar para o seu tempo, precisa saber se Lupin conseguira salvar-se do ataque de Bellatrix, ou se o que viu fora apenas um sonho.

O quarto parecia lhe sufocar. Ela não agüentava ficar mais naquele cubículo; queria sair, ela tinha que sair.

- E vou sair. – disse decidida.

Pegou os seus sapatos mas não os calçou. Abriu a porta de seu quarto com cuidado para não fazer barulho, pegou a sua varinha, sussurrou "_Lumus!_", e saiu. Mesmo estando descalça, caminhou até as escadas com as pontas dos pés. Ela conhecia Lupin e sabia que o bruxo estava acordado em seu dormitório atento a qualquer ruído estranho do quarto ao lado. Se ouvisse alguma coisa, certamente iria a procurá-la para verificar se estava tudo bem. Se ele a encontrasse ali, pretendendo sair do Caldeirão Furado, provavelmente a obrigaria a voltar para a cama, com medo dela ter uma recaída.

Chegando ao térreo completamente vazio (os hospedes já estavam em seus dormitórios, e o bar estava fechado para clientes), calçou seus sapatos e foi até o pátio dos fundos. Chegando lá, com a sua varinha, bateu no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda acima do latão de lixo e se afastou para que a entrada para o Beco Diagonal surgisse. O arco apareceu na parede, então Tonks sussurrou "_Nox!_" e sua varinha se apagou. No Beco Diagonal ela não precisaria usar a luz de sua varinha, pois a rua estava toda iluminada.

Todas as lojas ainda estavam fechadas, com exceção dos cafés, que ficavam abertos por vinte e quatro horas. Foi num desses que Tonks fez uma pequena refeição (apesar de ainda possuir alguns galeões de ouro, sicles de prata e nuques de bronze no bolso, ela procurou economizar; Tonks percebeu que se gastar todo o seu dinheiro antes de descobrir como voltar ao seu tempo, não conseguira tirar nada de Gringotes pois, provavelmente, sua conta nem exista. E mesmo se existisse, ela estava sem a chave do seu cofre...). Tonks caminhara pelo Beco Diagonal até o Sol nascer. Aos poucos as lojas foram abrindo. E quando, finalmente, a Floreios e Borrões abriu suas portas, Tonks entrou.

- Eu gostaria de ver livros sobre o vira-tempo. – disse a bruxa a um dos vendedores.

O vendedor saiu do alcance de seus olhos, e minutos depois chegou com uma enorme pilha de livros.

- Humm... – disse Tonks. Ela nunca imaginara que existissem tantos livros diferentes com o mesmo tema. – Eu posso dar uma olhadinha neles antes de escolher qual comprar?

- Claro que sim. – respondeu o vendedor magrelo.

O homem a levou até uma sala, cheia de mesinhas, que fazia qualquer um pensar estar dentro de uma biblioteca. Lá, Tonks pode examinar livro por livro. Minutos se passaram, e a pilha de livros ia diminuindo à medida que a bruxa, lia o índice e via se o livro seria ou não útil para ela.

Tonks estava à procura de livros que contassem sobre pessoas que se esqueceram, ou não lembram, de quantas voltas deram no vira-tempo; se é possível voltar ao seu tempo sem saber exatamente à quantidade de voltas, ou se só puder voltar ao seu tempo com a ciência de quantas vezes o objeto virou, descobrir algum modo de obter esta informação. Mas, infelizmente, a bruxa, não estava tendo sucesso com a sua busca. A maioria dos livros, falavam sobre as utilidades do vira-tempo; como usar a peça; listas do que se pode ou não alterar do passado... Mas não havia nada, absolutamente _nada_, sobre o que Tonks procurava. _Será que eu, Nymphadora Tonks, sou a primeira pessoa no mundo mágico a não ter contado quantas voltas àquela porcaria de vira-tempo deu?!_ _E para que tantos livros sobre este tema se todos falam exatamente a mesma coisa?_

Faltavam agora três livros para serem examinados. Tonks, ia pegar o próximo, quando, leu o seu título... _É isso!_, pensou. Não se deu ao trabalho de examinar os outros dois e, segurando o livro de capa dura, com suas extremidades prata, foi atrás do vendedor que havia lhe atendido.

- Vou levar este. – disse a bruxa, colocando nas mãos do outro o grosso volume.

O vendedor examinou o livro, confuso. Por fim disse:

- Desculpe, deve ter havia algum erro. Eu, sem querer, acabei colocando este livro... Bem, não sei se você percebeu mas, este livro fala sobre o modo de se usar uma _penseira_.

- _Exatamente_. – disse a bruxa contente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, como prometi: atualizei. Dedico esse capítulo ao meu irmão; se não fosse ele este capítulo não estaria hoje no ar... ahahahahaha

Ah, e semana que vem, ou seja, sexta-feira, mais um novo capitulo! Enquanto o capitulo novo não sai: leiam a minha songfic **ONE MORE TIME**!

Enfim, desejo a todos um FELIZ e MARAVILHOSO ano novo!

Beijokas!


	5. Celebridades no Caldeirão Furado

**Capítulo Cinco - Celebridades no Caldeirão Furado**

Era isso: uma penseira! Nela, ela poderia depositar seus pensamentos, entrar em sua recordação e, finalmente, descobrir o que tanto quer! _Uma idéia genial! Não sei como não pensei nisto antes._

Ficara tanto tempo na livraria, Floreios e Borrões, que chegou no Caldeirão Furado na hora do almoço. O bar, assim como o Beco Diagonal que ela havia deixado, estava bem movimentado.

Apesar de sentir o maravilhoso cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha, que a deixara com mais fome ainda, Tonks, resistiu à tentação e caminhou direto para o seu quarto. Estava louca para ler o livro e descobrir se, de fato, seu raciocínio estava correto. Se estivesse certa, naquela mesma noite ela voltaria para a sala de Minerva McGonnagal. Subiu as escadas e teve uma grande surpresa ao chegar no primeiro patamar:

- Finalmente! A senhorita poderia me dizer onde esteve a manhã toda?

Remus Lupin estava encostado na porta do quarto da bruxa.

_Era justamente a última pessoa que eu queria ver agora! Como posso pensar em partir, vendo-o bem aqui na minha frente? Como posso pensar em partir se nem ao menos tenho certeza de que voltando ao presente eu poderei encontrá-lo vivo?_

- Eu não acredito! – disse a bruxa, sem conseguir esconder a alegria – Você está me esperando desde manhã? Não precisa se preocupar Remus, eu lhe disse que estava bem.

- Sim, admito que estava te esperando, mas estava o fazendo pois você ficou com o meu tabuleiro e as minhas peças de xadrez bruxo.

O sorriso da bruxa, desapareceu aos poucos. Chegara a abrir a boca para responder-lhe algo, mas fechou-a em seguida por não conseguir pensar em nada. Agora era Lupin quem sorria triunfante, ao ver que conseguira calar a mulher.

- E então, você não irá abrir a porta?

- Se você fizer o grande favor de sair da frente...

O bruxo se afastou e ela pode abrir a porta. Jogou o livro em cima da cama, pegou o tabuleiro e as peças de xadrez que estavam sob o criado-mudo, virou-se para devolver a seu dono, mas encontrou-o examinando o livro que deixara em cima do móvel.

- Penseira? – perguntou o bruxo, ainda examinando as páginas do livro. – Você tem uma?

- Não. – respondeu a bruxa, se auto-amaldiçoando, por ter deixado o livro em qualquer lugar sem se lembrar de que Lupin poderia querer vê-lo. _Bem, veja pelo lado positivo: pelo menos eu não comprei um livro sobre viras-tempo; isto sim poderia gerar futuros problemas …_

- Então vai pedir para alguém emprestada? Ou vai ganhá-la?

- Você veio aqui para pegar o xadrez bruxo, certo? Então: aqui está! – disse a bruxa levando até ele o tabuleiro.

- Vai comprar uma? – continuou ele ignorando o comentário feito - Não... – disse o bruxo observando Tonks – Uma penseira é um objeto muito raro, talvez mais raro do que os viras-tempo – Tonks, inconscientemente colocou suas mãos acima do peito; Lupin, não sabia, mas ele estava bem próximo de uma dessas raridades -, deve estar valendo uma fortuna...

_Ótimo! MUITO obrigada, Remus Lupin! Quando finalmente eu tinha achado ter tido uma idéia genial você vem e lembra-me do quanto sou acéfala! Realmente Tonks, você conseguira pensar em tudo - depositar seus pensamentos na penseira e entrar em sua recordação, para obter a informação tão preciosa -, exceto em como e onde conseguiria arranjar uma dessas coisinhas!_

Ela continuara em silêncio. Estava nervosa demais pensando no quão burra havia sido ao não pensar naquele _mero _detalhe.

- Oras! Então porque comprar um livro sobre penseiras...? Aonde você vai?

Tonks deixou o tabuleiro em cima da cama, andou até a porta e já ia fechando-a, quando lhe respondeu com uma voz azeda:

- Vou almoçar. – e saiu.

Chegando no térreo. Tonks procurou Tom, e lhe pagou por mais um dia com o quarto. Como o seu plano tinha falhado antes mesmo de ter sido posto em prática, a bruxa sabia que, provavelmente, ela não estaria na sala de McGonnagal naquela noite. Ela teria que pensar em uma outra maneira de conseguir o que queria. E isto teria que ser rápido, pois suas moedas estavam quase no fim. No máximo, ela poderia passar outra noite no Caldeirão Furado, depois disso... ela não queria nem imaginar.

Sentou-se numa das mesas, para almoçar. E sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Era Lupin.

- Obrigado por me deixar falando sozinho.

- Se você está esperando um pedido de desculpas; ele não virá: você estava sendo inconveniente!

- Se você está esperando um pedido de desculpas; ele não virá: - imitou-a exageradamente - você está sendo muito chata; o que custa responder a uma simples pergunta?

- Acontece que eu não posso responder. – disse a bruxa tentando por um ponto final na conversa.

- Porquê? – ignorou totalmente o ponto final que Tonks tentava pôr.

- Porque não! – ao ver a cara de porque-não-não-é-uma-resposta-muito-explicativa que Remus fez, ela continuou: - Digamos que isto é uma das coisas que só as mulheres entenderiam... compreende agora?

- Compreendo... – respondeu o bruxo a olhando com ceticismo, porém, ele não insistiu mais no assunto: sabia que eles poderiam ficar assim por dias e ele nada saberia.

Continuaram a comer, em silêncio. Silêncio este que fora interrompido após alguns minutos.

- O que está acontecendo ali? – perguntou Tonks apontando para Tom, que estava brigando com algumas bruxas.

O bruxo deu de ombros, mas ficou observando a briga. A princípio, não dava para ouvir uma palavra do que os bruxos falam, mas, depois que todos perceberam a discussão e resolveram calar-se para ouvir, ficou claro o motivo da briga: um grupo de mulheres cabeludas estavam querendo colar na parede do Caldeirão Furado um cartaz e Tom não estava concordando com isso, alegando que, se fosse para usarem o seu bar como local de propagandas, ele teria que receber um certo "agrado". As bruxas se recusavam a pagar e então a discussão foi se alongando.

- Espere um pouco. – disse Tonks – Aquelas ali... apesar de estarem bem diferentes...

Ela caminhou até a discussão.

- Vocês não são as Esquisitonas?

A bruxa mais baixinha de todas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Estavam todas ali. A banda toda. Apesar de não estarem usando os seus famosos e diferentes trajes, e de seus cabelos estarem mais arrumadinho do que o normal, Tonks as reconhecera.

- Eu não acredito! Eu adoro as suas músicas! A minha favorita é... – acesso de tosse.

Se ela falasse "A minha favorita é _'Completamente Louca Por Você'_", todas teriam o mesmo pensamento: que era ela quem estava completamente louca, já que esta música não existia... ainda. _'Completamente Louca Por Você'_ só será composta daqui a oito anos, pela vocalista da banda.

- Você tá legal? – quis saber a baixista.

- Sim. – respondeu Tonks se recompondo. – Er... eu posso dar uma olhada nestes cartazes?

- Claro. – e a baterista, sorridente, entregou-lhe uma das cópias.

No cartaz, havia uma grande foto da banda, onde se via as bruxas tocando, embora a imagem da guitarrista parasse às vezes de tocar para fazer gestos obscenos para Tom. Em cima da imagem havia, escrito com grandes e sinuosas letras de cor púrpura, "_AS ESQUIZITONAS_". Abaixo da foto, ainda escrito com as mesmas letras sinuosas, mas agora de cor verde: "_Ensaio aberto ao público, em comemoração a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem. Local: Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, Beco Diagonal. Dia: HOJE! Horário: a partir das 21h00. Não se acanhem e compareçam: como se trata de um ensaio, não serão cobrados ingressos!_"

Enquanto a bruxa examinava o cartaz, a discussão continuava.

- Tom, só é um cartaz! – disse Lupin, finalmente se aproximando da confusão.

- Sim, hoje é só um cartaz, mas se souberem que permiti um, irão aparecer mais cartazes... Por isso, acho que o melhor seria cobrar por eu estar cedendo um espaço do meu bar.

- Mas o show é gratuito! – protestou a vocalista da banda – Não temos como lhe pagar, sem falar que nossa banda ainda esta no início... o dinheiro que conseguimos, só mal da para as dispensas pessoais!

- Ok. Então quando vocês forem famosas, vocês poderão colar quantos cartazes quiserem aqui, de graça.

- Cuidado com o que você deseja, isso pode se realizar. – alertou Tonks.

A bruxa sabia, que anos mais tarde, quando as Esquisitonas, depois de muitos shows e luta, conseguiram conquistar a fama, encheram o Caldeirão Furado de cartazes, eram tantos que mal cabia os clientes no bar. Tonks lera sobre isto no Pasquim, mas nunca imaginou que fora real – duvidara da notícia, pois, o Pasquim afirmava que Tom enchera o seu bar com os cartazes da banda por ser grande fã e por ter um caso com a baterista (baterista esta que, na época, estava namorando a sério com um auror).

- Bem, não importa mais se você vai ou não aceitar que elas colem o cartaz. – disse Lupin.

E só então, Tom, a vocalista da banda e Tonks perceberam que todas as pessoas que estavam no bar estavam pegando os cartazes e se comprometiam a ajudá-las na divulgação do show.

- Isso! – comemorou a vocalista, sem se conter – Obrigada, Tom. Graças a sua generosidade, você acabou, sem querer, nos ajudando!

O bruxo ficara mal humorado, e saiu praguejando para detrás de seu balcão. Minutos depois, os cartazes haviam acabado. Elas agradeceram as pessoas e se retiraram do bar, deixando um Tom zangado e brigando com a sua freguesia por desafiá-lo.

- Da onde você conhece essa banda? – perguntou Remus a Tonks, quando estavam se afastando da multidão. – Eu nunca ouvi sequer uma única música dessa banda!

- Ótimo! Vejo que já encontrei um acompanhante. – disse Tonks sorridente, ignorando a pergunta que o bruxo fizera.

- Quem? Eu?! Não... não, não, não. Eu não vou a um show de rock a séculos!

- Vamos! Vai ser divertido! E lembre-se do que diz no cartaz: "não se acanhem e compareçam." - a bruxa fizera uma cara de cachorro pidão, o que acabou provocando risos no outro.

- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas: eu irei ao show.

- Legal! Legal! LEGAL!

Tonks abraçara o bruxo, que a principio não correspondeu devido à surpresa. Mas, por fim, quando ia abraçá-la, a bruxa afastou-se dele pedindo desculpas. E, antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder-lhe algo, a outra já estava muito longe: ao pedir desculpas, Tonks correra, subindo as escadas até chegar ao seu quarto.

_O que eu fiz? O que foi que fiz? Eu estou enlouquecendo! Eu acabarei me envolvendo mais ainda com ele e eu não posso me envolver com este Remus Lupin! Céus! Eu não agüentarei... Não é à toa que a maioria das pessoas que utilizam um vira-tempo, acaba passando seus últimos dias internados no Hospital ST. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos._

A bruxa entrou no quarto e viu o livro sobre penseiras em cima da cama. Suspirou desanimada.

_Terei que voltar para a livraria. Trocarei este por um dos livros sobre viras-tempo que encontrei... Talvez, se eu ler o livro de cabo-a-rabo, em vez de só ler o índice, eu encontre alguma coisa útil. Eu TENHO que encontrar alguma solução... Não posso ficar presa no passado por mais tempo! Não posso!_

Pegou o livro e saiu.


	6. Uma Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo Seis - Uma Visita Inesperada**

Tonks voltou para a Floreios e Borrões. Pediu para que o vendedor trocasse o livro que ela tinha comprado naquela manhã, o vendedor com a sua cara de eu-avisei-que-esse-livro-não-lhe-serviria, foi muito simpático e trocou o livro sem reclamar (a bruxa não sabia qual dos livros sobre vira-tempo levar – pois todos falam exatamente a mesmíssima coisa -, por isso, acabou levando o livro que o vendedor recomendou).

Chegando em seu quarto – agradecendo por não ter se encontrado com Lupin pelo caminho, uma vez que ainda estava envergonhada pelo abraço que deu e porque sabia que ele lhe faria perguntas a respeito desse novo livro -, escondeu o volume em cima do armário. Assim, se o bruxo entrasse em seu quarto, não iria descobrir que ela trocara de livro.

A bruxa chegou a dar uma folheada no volume, porém, não conseguiu ler uma linha sequer; estava muito empolgada com o show das Esquisitonas. Afinal, ela assistirá um ensaio da sua banda favorita, ainda no começo de carreira. Isto é algo que muitos não tiveram a chance de fazer.

* * *

A hora para o show estava se aproximando. Tonks não saíra mais de seu quarto. Estava tentando evitar Lupin... Só agora a bruxa percebera o quão infantil foi a sua reação ao sair correndo. Mas foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar para se afastar do bruxo... _Como sempre eu tenho as MELHORES idéias..._

Quando foi se arrumar para o show, notou que não tinha nenhuma roupa, com exceção das vestes pretas que estava usando. As mesmas que usava em seu verdadeiro tempo, como luto pela morte de Lupin. Mas agora que sabia que Lupin estava bem ao lado de seu quarto e que Lupin estava vivo no presente – sim, porque aquele desmaio seguido por aquele sonho... aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: seu cérebro estava registrando as novas lembranças -, a idéia de continuar de luto pareceu para ela uma bobagem, sem falar que já estava usando aquele mesmo vestido desde a hora em que voltara ao passado. Ela não queria ir ao show das Esquisitonas com uma roupa tão sem graça como aquela. Despiu-se. Jogou a roupa na cama e começou a avaliá-la. Sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de comprar uma roupa nova; ela estava quase sem moedas. Então, a solução seria transformar suas vestes velhas em novas.

Podia não ser muito boa em muitos feitiços, mas sempre fora ótima em feitiços para roupas – vivia modificando sua roupas, já que sua mãe não lhe dava uma mesada tão gorda para poder comprar várias vestes. Examinou por mais alguns minutos a roupa. Depois de alguns toques da varinha no vestido, este estava irreconhecível: seu decote era discreto, agora estava mais amplo – o que preocupou a bruxa, pois, este decote mais provocante mostraria o vira-tempo que levava ao pescoço, por isso ela teve que tirá-lo e guardá-lo no bolso de suas vestes -; era folgado, agora estava mais justo, e recebera alguns remendos artísticos.

Vestiu-se. Olhou-se pelo espelho anexado a porta do armário. Ficou tentada a deixar o seu cabelo - que no momento estava castanho claro -, azul, porém, não o fez: no futuro, quando Remus a visse se lembraria certamente de Edwiges, e isto acabaria mudando mais ainda o futuro. Contentou-se apenas em fazer algumas tranças em seu cabelo.

_Toc-toc_. Tonks abriu a porta.

- Não sei se está cedo demais... Bem, não combinamos o horário de irmos, então... – disse o bruxo, um pouco desorientado.

- Não, o horário está perfeito: nem muito cedo, nem muito tarde... Er... vamos?

* * *

A _Sorveteria Florean Fortescue_ estava lotada: havia tantas pessoas que não couberam todas na sorveteria e muitas delas tiveram que ficar na calçada. Tonks e Lupin ficaram admirados com isso. Pelo jeito, as pessoas que pegaram os cartazes naquela manhã, no Caldeirão Furado, cumpriram o que prometeram: ajudá-las a divulgar o show. A bruxa, não intimidada pela quantidade de pessoas, arrastou Lupin para o meio da multidão, para ficar mais próxima do palco. 

Após alguns minutos, finalmente a banda aparece no palco improvisado. Agradeceram a todos que compareceram, apresentaram-se ao público e em seguida começaram a tocar.

Para "animar a galera" – como disse a vocalista -, as Esquisitonas começaram com uma música bem agitada. Tonks, assim como muitos bruxos presentes, começaram a dançar animadamente. A bruxa olhou para Lupin, que continuava parado, só observando a banda.

- Ah, Remus! Se solte! Estamos num show de rock, não acredito que você ficara parado aí como uma estátua! – gritou Tonks, para que Lupin pudesse a ouvi-la.

Vendo que o bruxo continuava de má vontade, Tonks, pegara suas mãos e começou a sacudi-las pra ver se o bruxo começava a se animar e mexer o resto do corpo. Apesar de ouvir Remus falar-lhe que não era bom para danças, Tonks continuou a sacudir as mãos e braços dele, e até tentara um passo mais extravagante, rodopiando o bruxo. Depois de muitas tentativas e de vários passos – bizarros - de dança feitos por ambas as partes, Lupin se sentia mais à vontade.

Então, após muitas músicas agitadas, as Esquisitonas, começaram algo mais lento. Os dois que estavam dançando, até aquele momento, animados, trocaram olhares tímidos.

- Er... eu acho que vou comprar um sorvete. – esta foi a melhor desculpa que Tonks conseguira pensar nesse meio tempo.

- Edwiges, agora sou eu que terei de repreendê-la?

O bruxo, desajeitadamente, pôs suas mãos na cintura da mulher, que colocou as dela em volta do pescoço do outro. Começaram a dançar. Para quem jurava não dançar bem, Remus se saiu um perfeito dançarino. Não conversaram; apenas dançavam. Aos poucos, o corpo dos dois foi se aproximando cada vez mais... Tonks sentia a respiração do bruxo, seus rostos estavam colados um no outro. Os dois estavam gostando tanto de dançar daquela maneira que só depois de muito tempo, notaram que a música havia terminado e, que agora, as Esquisitonas voltaram a tocar uma música agitada. Separaram-se mais timidamente do que quando se uniram para dançar. Olharam-se novamente, sorriram e voltaram a dançar de acordo com o ritmo da música; um separado do outro como no início.

O show acabou ates do horário previsto, pois começou a chover. Chuva de verão: aquelas rápidas, porém, intensas. A maior parte da platéia, que estava do lado de fora da sorveteria, começou a aparatar. Vendo que os espectadores estavam se retirando, as Esquisitonas resolveram parar de tocar.

- Bem, é melhor irmos. – disse Lupin, fazendo um gesto indicando para ela aparatar também.

- Não, não! – disse a bruxa segurando o braço de Lupin. – Vamos andando.

- Mas esta chovendo! – protestou o outro.

- Por isso mesmo… Vamos, vai ser divertido!

- Ahhh, não! Não me faça essa cara de novo! – falou sorridente, ao ver Tonks fazendo, novamente, a cara de cachorro pidão.

Como da primeira vez, o truque da bruxa teve um efeito positivo. E lá estavam os dois, andando tranqüilamente, sob a chuva intensa que caia sobre eles.

- Adorei o show. – disse o bruxo.

- Elas são ótimas, não é à toa que eu sou fã delas.

- Adorei todas as músicas; das agitadas – Lupin deu uns passos loucos de dança, que fizeram Tonks rir - , até a lenta – ele envolveu a bruxa em seus braços e começou uma espécie de valsa.

Dançaram energeticamente por uns bons segundos, depois a dança foi se abrandando, abrandando...

Os dois, sorrindo, iam se aproximando cada vez mais. Tonks nunca chegara a saber quem foi que começou o beijo. Só sabia que aquele foi o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida, talvez por ser um beijo dado pela pessoa amada, talvez seja por causa das cócegas que as gotas da chuva faziam em sua face, talvez seja porque Lupin beije bem... ou, talvez, sejam todas as opções anteriores.

Para o desespero de Tonks, o longo beijo terminou. Separaram-se alguns centímetros, Lupin acariciou os cabelos úmidos da outra, que até então não parava de sorrir. Recomeçaram a andar. Caminhavam abraçados, e em silêncio. Pareciam querer aproveitar o momento, temiam que se falassem algo, estragassem a magia da ocasião.

Chegaram no Caldeirão Furado e foram recebidos por um Tom muito zangado; os dois estavam ensopados, molhando toda a entrada do bar-hospedaria. O casal, não se abalou – o que deixou Tom, mais revoltado -, e subiram as escadas.

Chegando ao primeiro andar, Tonks tirou o braço de Lupin que a envolvia, e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. Ela sabia o que ele pretendia; para o fim daquela noite maravilhosa, ser mais perfeita, só uma coisa faltava... Mas ela não podia, não, não, não! _Se eu deixar isto acontecer... sua afeição por mim aumentará mais ainda, e ele, que finalmente está se recuperando da perda de seus melhores amigos, voltaria a sua depressão, pois, em breve, eu terei que sair da sua vida para voltar ao meu tempo._

- Não – disse o bruxo ao puxar a mão de Tonks, e com um movimento mais forte, puxou-a para junto de si e a beijou. – Não deixarei você fugir, como fez hoje de manhã.

A bruxa ficou púrpura. Ele não havia se esquecido da reação estranha que ela fizera ao abraçá-lo...

Lupin abriu a sua porta e levou Tonks, para dentro do quarto. O bruxo deu múltiplos beijos no pescoço dela, parou e sussurrou:

- Eu não sei o que é, mas algo em você me atraiu desde a primeira vez que lhe vi.

Sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de sua pela, sentir o hálito quente sair de sua boca ao pronunciar aquelas palavras... tudo isso provocara um tremendo arrepio na mulher.

- Não, eu não posso... – disse Tonks, afastando-se do bruxo.

Este a ignorou, puxou-a novamente para si, beijou-a na boca, e aos poucos foi levando-a para a sua cama...

_Bem, talvez eu possa_, pensou.

* * *

Acordou sorridente. A luz do Sol iluminava sutilmente o quarto. Tonks, percebendo que Lupin ainda estava adormecido; para não acordá-lo, tirou, com muito cuidado, o braço dele de seu corpo e levantou-se da cama, tentando não fazer barulho. Vestiu sua roupa amarrotada, passou as mãos na cabeça para amenizar o cabelo despenteado, e saiu do quarto; ia fazer uma surpresa para o bruxo: acordá-lo com um delicioso café da manhã na cama. 

Desceu as escadas sorrindo bestamente. Sabia que o que tinha feito poderia gerar problemas; sabia que tinha que encontrar uma maneira de voltar ao seu tempo logo, que suas reservas estavam quase no fim e se não agisse logo estaria perdida; sabia que agora que a ligação entre os dois estava mais forte, ele ficaria extremamente desanimado com a sua partida (_Depois eu pensarei num modo de despedir-me dele sem magoá-lo..._); porém, não se preocupara com nada disso, estava tão feliz, que estas coisas pareciam insignificantes naquele momento.

- Bom dia, Tom! – cumprimentou a bruxa, alegremente. – Você poderia preparar um café da manhã...

- Que bom que a srta. acordou. – interrompeu-a Tom, que a observava de uma maneira estranha: parecia que ele estava desconfiado.

- Porque diz isso? – o sorriso da mulher saiu de seus lábios, dando lugar a uma expressão de apreensão.

- Alguém a espera há um bom tempo, na saleta. – respondeu misterioso.

- Comigo? Tem certeza? – Tonks não conseguia descobrir quem seria este "alguém", afinal, ela não tinha feito amizade com quase ninguém durante o tempo que esteve lá.

- Acompanhe-me e você descobrirá. – recomendou Tom.

_Para quê tanto mistério? Porque ele não fala de vez quem quer falar comigo? _

Tom encaminhou a bruxa para um corredor estreito que se abria atrás do bar. Ambos continuavam em silêncio. Finalmente pararam de andar e o bruxo abriu a porta. A bruxa entrou, não reparou na decoração do lugar, nos móveis... seu olhar permaneceu fixo em um único ponto: no homem encapuzado, sentado em uma das poltronas.

- Vou deixá-los conversarem a sós. – falou Tom, fechando a porta.

Tonks ouviu os passos do dono do bar-hospedaria diminuírem a medida em que este se afastava mais da saleta. Não quis sentar-se. Continuou próxima da porta; ela não conhecia o bruxo, talvez fosse melhor ficar perto de uma saída para o caso de algo dar errado. Esperou o homem se pronunciar, mas ao ver que este não o fizera, resolveu fazê-lo:

- Que-quem é você? O que quer de mim? – balbuciou a bruxa, nervosamente.

Finalmente o bruxo encapuzado se mexeu, levantou-se, e Tonks notou que este era um homem - ou mulher -, alto. O bruxo encapuzado ergueu uma de suas mãos e puxou seu capuz. A bruxa deu um passo para trás ao ver e reconhecer a face do outro.

- Dum... Dumbledore?

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, o próximo capítulo é último. O que ninguém sabe é que não haverá só um último capítulo e sim dois; finais alternativos. Enfim, semana que vem (sexta-feira) postarei os dois finais alternativos. Até lá!  
Beijokas


	7. Final Alternativo Um: Complexo

**Capítulo Sete – Final Alternativo Um: Complexo**

Sem dúvida, aquele que estava em sua frente era o Dumbledore do presente de Tonks. E isto deixou a bruxa chocada; se Dumbledore foi atrás dela no passado - ele que sempre foi tão ocupado, principalmente agora com a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem -, isto significa que houve algo muito grave.

- Sente-se. – disse o bruxo muito sério, apontando a poltrona a sua frente.

Desajeitadamente, a bruxa encaminhou-se para a poltrona e sentou-se, ainda mantendo o silêncio. Várias perguntas passaram por sua mente, mas ela fez apenas a que mais martelava a sua cabeça:

– Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui, digo, neste ano?

Dumbledore sorriu timidamente.

- Bem, eu, embora muitos não saibam, sempre fui um grande fã das Esquisitonas e, por isso, fui ver o ensaio delas em comemoração a derrota de Voldemort.  
"E, nessas últimas horas, eu desmaiei, e novas lembranças foram adicionadas em meu cérebro: vi um casal dançando animadamente, e reparei que Remus Lupin era quem estava dançando com a jovem. Então, liguei uma coisa à outra e cá estou eu."

Terminada a explicação, Dumbledore novamente pareceu sério, parecia que por um momento ele tinha esquecido o motivo que lhe fez ir até o passado atrás de Tonks, e no outro, lembrar-se de tudo. A bruxa, ao notar que a expressão séria do rosto do homem voltara, ficou preocupada. Seja qual for o motivo que trouxe Dumbledore para o passado, não era bom.

- Sei qual era o seu objetivo; sei porquê voltou ao passado. – disse o bruxo, andando de um lado para o outro. – Devo confessar que, embora saiba de tais coisas, não entendo o porquê de você ter voltado tão ao passado...

- Foi um aciden... – Dumbledore a calou com um gesto.

- Bem, isto não está em questão... O que quero dizer é que, você atingiu o seu alvo: Remus Lupin não foi atingido por Bellatrix...

_Então, aquele sonho... eu desconfiava, mas agora tenho certeza absoluta de que aquele desmaio e aquela visão... tudo aquilo era o meu cérebro arquivando as novas recordações! Ele está vivo... Ele está vivo!  
Agora eu voltarei com Dumbledore e, dessa vez, não me envergonharei e confessarei o meu amor por ele... embora ele já deva saber disto, afinal, ele me reconheceu, descobriu que eu era Edwiges James... _

A bruxa não conseguiu mais conter a alegria e sorriu, contudo, Dumbledore continuou sério.

- ...porém, Remus Lupin, morreu atropelado.

- Como?! – Tonks dera um pulo da poltrona. E de seus olhos, lágrimas brotavam e escorriam desesperadas pelo seu rosto. – Isto só pode ser alguma brincadeira! Eu _vi_ ele se defender de Bellatrix, o_ vi_ vivo!

- Sinto muito, Tonks, mas isto é a pura verdade. – falou o bruxo, com os seus olhos cintilantes. – Certamente, você não pode ver toda a sua recordação nova... talvez algo tenha a feito você recobrar a consciência antes de absorver toda a informação.

Tonks lembrara-se de que fora acordada por Lupin. E ao ver que a estória que Dumbledore tinha coerência, a bruxa ficava mais desesperada. _Ele está morto, está morto... morto!_ A mulher sentou-se na poltrona novamente, tremia muito, e estava encolhida como se fosse uma criança assustada. O bruxo repousou suas mãos no ombro de Tonks, para tentar consolá-la. Não obteve sucesso com sua tentativa, pois, a bruxa continuava da mesma maneira. Suspirou cansado e continuou:

- Ao saírem da casa dos Black, um trouxa embriagado estava dirigindo seu carro… perdeu o controle e atingiu Remus. Ele morreu na hora.

- Espere um pouco! – disse a bruxa, com sua cara que começava a inchar. – Eu posso... eu posso, reverter isto! Posso avisar a ele sobre este futuro acidente. Farei como fiz da primeira vez – se bem que da primeira vez eu o fiz sem querer... Eu serei sutil e então... ele poderá viver! – Tonks estava tão nervosa, que falara tudo muito rápido.

Dumbledore tirou suas mãos de Tonks, caminhou para frente da outra e a olhou com intensa ternura. Balançou lentamente sua cabeça, num gesto de negação.

- Não. Você pode utilizar o vira-tempo milhões de vezes, pode "sutilmente" contar a ele sobre sua morte, trilhões de vezes... que não adiantará. Remus, _tem_ que morrer. – falou o bruxo, como se sentisse dor a cada palavra que pronunciava.

- _"Ele tem que morrer"_? – repetiu a bruxa horrorizada.

- Se você tivesse se informado antes, sobre o vira-tempo... saberia que a viagem no tempo seria inútil.

- Como assim? E-eu… não consigo compree-der! – soluçava loucamente a bruxa.

- Isto é muito complexo, mas tentarei te explicar: você utilizou o vira-tempo para poder salvar a vida de Remus Lupin, porém, se ele sobrevivesse, não existiria motivo para você usar o objeto, compreende?

A bruxa olhava-o, confusa. E então lhe perguntou:

- Isso não faz sentido. Há alguns anos atrás, Harry e Hermione usaram o vira tempo para salvar as vidas de Bicuço e Sirius Black! E não aconteceu nada de mal!

- Como eu disse: isto é muito complexo. Veja bem: quando Harry e Hermione voltaram no tempo, Sirius estava preso numa das Torres Oeste do castelo. A missão deles era salvar Bicuço para, mais tarde, poderem salvar Sirius. Acontece que o futuro não foi modificado, pois Bicuço, não tinha muitas ligações... Assim, se ele morresse ou não, pouca coisa mudaria – a única coisa que me preocupou no caso do hipogrifo, foi à inocência de Hagrid; ele poderia ser culpado pela fuga do animal. Já Sirius, é um caso diferente. Ele era um ser humano e tinha muitas ligações, se não fizéssemos o resgate do modo certo, obviamente, o caso seria parecido com o de Lupin...

A bruxa continuava o observando, entre um soluço e outro, tentava absorver todas as palavras que o outro falava, para entender o porquê de tudo ter terminado mal.

-... repare, Tonks, que eu só pedi para os garotos salvarem Sirius quando ele já estava na torre, preso, a espera do beijo do dementador. Agora vem a parte importante disso tudo: Harry e Hermione saíram da ala hospitalar para libertar Sirius, que estava preso, e não para impedir a sua prisão. Portanto, eles sempre teriam um motivo para voltar ao passado. Eles libertaram Sirius, porém, ele esteve preso… Está conseguindo me acompanhar, Tonks?

Ela continuava a encarar Dumbledore com uma expressão de absoluta confusão no seu rosto. Tonks tentara, mas ainda não compreendia o porquê desse final tão amargo.

- Vamos aplicar isto ao seu caso. Ao salvar Remus Lupin, você não teria um motivo para querer voltar ao passado, compreende, agora? Remus Lupin tem que morrer para você poder ir ao passado. Se Harry e Hermione impedissem a prisão de Sirius, eles não teriam motivos para voltar ao passado e isto provocaria algo parecido com o que está acontecendo no momento...

Agora tudo fazia sentido. O cérebro da bruxa começou a funcionar rapidamente. Por isso Remus tinha que morrer... Se ela soubesse disso antes... _Mais um plano inútil, elaborado por uma cretina chamada Nymphadora Tonks_!

Choro, revolta, raiva... Depois de tudo isso, Tonks – finalmente - recuperou o seu estado normal. Conteve suas lágrimas e sua dor, mas sabia que por dentro sangrava sem parar, e que não havia um jeito de poder conter aquilo.

- Agora, temos que voltar ao nosso verdadeiro tempo. – informou o bruxo ainda com o seu olhar de ternura.

* * *

Remus Lupin acordava em seu quarto. Tateou, com os olhos entreabertos, a outra parte da cama e, ao notar que Tonks não estava mais ao seu lado, levantar-se. Pôs uma roupa, e foi até o quarto vizinho ao seu. Bateu. Nenhuma resposta. Deduziu então que Tonks poderia estar tomando café. Desceu. 

O bar encontrava-se cheio. Há esta hora, vários hospedes e alguns bruxos, que faziam compras no Beco Diagonal, saboreavam um delicioso café da manhã. Remus procurou por Tonks pelo bar inteiro. Então, ao ver Tom, perguntou:

- Tom, por um acaso você viu Edwiges James por aqui?

O bruxo ficou sério e, em seguida, lhe informou:

- Ela acordou faz muito tempo; está há horas conversando com um senhor que não pude identificar, já que ele não tirou o capuz um minuto sequer, nem quis dizer o seu nome.

- Exatamente quantas horas?

- Aproximadamente umas duas, três horas.

- Quer dizer que você deixou Edwiges ficar trancada na saleta por cerca de três horas com um estranho?

- Bem, eu...

- Não me venha com desculpas. – falou com veemência. – Você não pensou que este estranho poderia fazer-lhe algum mal? – suspirou nervoso - Me leve a esta sala. – ordenou.

Mais uma vez, Tom caminhava pelo corredor que os levaria até a saleta. Ambos estavam com as varinhas em mãos, para o caso de terem que usá-las assim que abrirem a porta. Andaram, tentando o possível para não fazer muito barulho. Finalmente alcançaram à porta da sala e, com um movimento brusco, Remus abriu a porta.

A saleta estava vazia. Lupin e Tom procuraram por toda parte, mas não encontraram nem Tonks, nem o misterioso bruxo.

- Seu irresponsável! – berrou Remus. – Ele a levou! Agora como saberemos aonde encontrá-la? – o bruxo aproximou-se de Tom e apontou sua varinha em direção ao homem. – Eu deveria... o que é aquilo?

Lupin abaixou a varinha. Tom respirou aliviado. Atrás de Tom havia uma mesa e nela jazia um envelope branco. Remus pegou o envelope e leu o seu nome escrito em letras tremidas. Abriu a carta:

_Remus, _

_Antes de tudo, gostaria de lhe dizer que a noite passada foi a melhor noite da minha vida! Você não faz idéia do quanto desejei e sonhei que aquilo acontecesse... Gostaria muito de poder repeti-la milhares de vezes – porque não dizer, por minha vida inteira? Mas, infelizmente, isto não poderá acontecer._

_Não pense absurdos ao meu respeito. Não sou má e nunca cogitei em te usar. Sei que você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu sair sem me despedir adequadamente. Mas eu não posso lhe contar...! Sinto muito, sinto mesmo! Oh, só Merlin poderia imaginar o quão doloroso está sendo para eu, ter que deixá-lo, ter que escrever esta carta..._

_Remus, quero__ que saiba que te amei, te amo, e sempre irei te amar, mesmo sabendo que talvez, nunca poderemos repetir a noite de ontem... Mesmo sabendo que só sentirei suas carícias novamente em sonhos..._

_Por favor, perdoe-me. Perdoe-me. Saiba que não quero te magoar, embora tenho certeza de que estou fazendo isso ao ir embora. Mas eu TENHO que ir._

_Gostaria de pedir a você para que não deixe a depressão lhe dominar de novo; gostaria de lhe pedir para que você esquecesse de todos os momentos ruins que passou pela sua vida e que só se lembrasse dos bons; gostaria de lhe pedir para que você viva do presente e não do passado... Seus amigos podem ter morrido, mas você não morreu. Viva!, sei que você pode; eu vi isto neste pouco tempo que passamos juntos._

_É estranho este meu último conselho. Eu, assim como você, prendi-me muito ao passado... Mas, diferente de você, eu não tenho a coragem de enfrentar e esquecer os meus problemas e ferimentos – não do jeito convencional... _

_Não consigo escrever mais Remus, não consigo raciocinar direito... _

_Até um dia, Remus._

Lupin ficou parado, ainda observando a carta. Ela havia partido, e nem sequer explicou quem era o sujeito que estivera com ela naquela sala. Embora não tenha dito quem ele era, embora tenha se despedido de uma maneira bem fria, o bruxo não sentia raiva dela. Sabia que o que falava era verdadeiro, pois, a carta fora escrita com letras tremidas, e estava manchada em algumas partes; o que demonstrava que ela havia chorado. Ela o amava, e isto bastava para que ele pudesse continuar a viver.

O bruxo - com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos -, pôs a carta dentro do envelope e o guardou no bolso – futuramente, quando a saudade apertava, Remus lia e relia a carta. Tom olhava-o com curiosidade.

- É uma carta pedindo o resgate? – perguntou.

- Não. É uma carta de despedida. Ela se foi. Certamente aparatou e o sujeito que estava com ela fez o mesmo.

* * *

- Antes de irmos, eu queria pedir dois favores: deixe- me ao menos escrever uma carta de despedida a ele... e o outro favor, pedirei assim que terminar a carta. 

- Escreva a carta, mas lembre-se: não lhe conte nada revelador!

A bruxa pegou um dos muitos pergaminhos que estavam em cima de uma mesa. Pegou a pena que estava no tinteiro, molhou-a e começou, com a mão trêmula, a escrever. Chorava. Por vezes parecia que não tinha força nas mãos, que não conseguiria segurar mais a pena. Finalmente – depois de várias pausas -, terminara a carta e Dumbledore apanhou outro pergaminho e, com o toque da sua varinha, fez com que o pergaminho se transformasse num envelope. Tonks pôs sua carta no envelope e quase não conseguira escrever o nome do destinatário. Estava nervosa; imaginava as barbaridades que ele iria pensar dela, imaginava que talvez ele nem ligaria para o fato dela ter partido… e pior: imaginava que nunca iria saber o que ele pensou de tudo aquilo.

- Agora – disse a bruxa numa voz firme -, gostaria que você apagasse de minha memória tudo que se relaciona ao meu amor para com Lupin.

- Você tem certeza, Tonks? – perguntou o bruxo surpreso – Saiba que se eu fizer isso, não haverá um jeito para recobrar o que se foi perdido.

- Dumbledore... tenho certeza absoluta disso. – continuou ela com o tom firme, embora as lágrimas, que escorriam em seu rosto, a denunciassem. – Senão o fizer, provavelmente cometerei outra estupidez... sei disso.

O bruxo ficou a analisando por um tempo. E, então, ergueu sua varinha lentamente e perguntou por uma última vez:

- Tem certeza...?

- Total. – respondeu a bruxa levantando-se da poltrona, se pondo de pé e fechando os olhos nervosamente.

- _Obliviate!_

A luz que saiu da varinha atingiu Tonks, que caiu bruscamente na poltrona. E foi assim que um romance que havia acabado de começar, terminou.

**FIM 1 **

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

**Desculpem-me pela demora em postar os novos caps! DESCULPEM, mas devo admitir que a culpa não foi minha e sim do meu computador que resolveu pifar e só agora voltou do conserto.**

Bem, este é o final oficial.  
Agora que a fic já chegou ao fim, eu já posso dizer que me inspirei no filme "A Máquina do Tempo". Bom, se eu falasse isso logo no começo da fic, o final ficaria muito óbvio, não?

Bem, este é o final oficial.Agora que a fic já chegou ao fim, eu já posso dizer que me inspirei no filme "A Máquina do Tempo". Bom, se eu falasse isso logo no começo da fic, o final ficaria muito óbvio, não? 

Enfim, não gostou deste final? Não fique triste. A seguir vem o segundo final alternativo.  
Beijokas!


	8. Final Alternativo Dois: Pensando Em Uma ...

**Capítulo Sete – Final Alternativo Dois: Pensando Em Uma Solução**

Sem dúvida, aquele que estava em sua frente era o Dumbledore do presente de Tonks. E isto deixou a bruxa chocada; se Dumbledore foi atrás dela no passado - ele que sempre foi tão ocupado, principalmente agora com a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem -, isto significa que houve algo muito grave.

- Sente-se. – disse o bruxo muito sério, apontando a poltrona a sua frente.

Desajeitadamente, a bruxa encaminhou-se para a poltrona e sentou-se, ainda mantendo o silêncio. Várias perguntas passaram por sua mente, mas ela fez apenas a que mais martelava a sua cabeça:

– Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui, digo, neste ano?

Dumbledore sorriu timidamente.

- Bem, eu, embora muitos não saibam, sempre fui um grande fã das Esquisitonas e, por isso, fui ver o ensaio delas em comemoração a derrota de Voldemort.  
"E, nessas últimas horas, eu desmaiei, e novas lembranças foram adicionadas em meu cérebro: vi um casal dançando animadamente, e reparei que Remus Lupin era quem estava dançando com a jovem. Então, liguei uma coisa à outra e cá estou eu."

Terminada a explicação, Dumbledore novamente pareceu sério, parecia que por um momento ele tinha esquecido o motivo que lhe fez ir até o passado atrás de Tonks, e no outro, lembrar-se de tudo. A bruxa, ao notar que a expressão séria do rosto do homem voltara, ficou preocupada. Seja qual for o motivo que trouxe Dumbledore para o passado, não era bom.

- Sei qual era o seu objetivo; sei porquê voltou ao passado. – disse o bruxo, andando de um lado para o outro. – Devo confessar que, embora saiba de tais coisas, não entendo o porquê de você ter voltado tão ao passado...

- Foi um aciden... – Dumbledore a calou com um gesto.

- Bem, isto não está em questão... O que quero dizer é que, você atingiu o seu alvo: Remus Lupin não foi atingido por Bellatrix...

_Então, aquele sonho... eu desconfiava, mas agora tenho certeza absoluta de que aquele desmaio e aquela visão... tudo aquilo era o meu cérebro arquivando as novas recordações! Ele está vivo... Ele está vivo!  
Agora eu voltarei com Dumbledore e, dessa vez, não me envergonharei e confessarei o meu amor por ele... embora ele já deva saber disto, afinal, ele me reconheceu, descobriu que eu era Edwiges James... _

A bruxa não conseguiu mais conter a alegria e sorriu, contudo, Dumbledore continuou sério.

- ...porém, Remus Lupin, morreu atropelado.

- Como?! – Tonks dera um pulo da poltrona. E de seus olhos, lágrimas brotavam e escorriam desesperadas pelo seu rosto. – Isto só pode ser alguma brincadeira! Eu _vi_ ele se defender de Bellatrix, o_ vi_ vivo!

- Sinto muito, Tonks, mas isto é a pura verdade. – falou o bruxo, com os seus olhos cintilantes. – Certamente, você não pode ver toda a sua recordação nova... talvez algo tenha a feito você recobrar a consciência antes de absorver toda a informação.

Tonks lembrara-se de que fora acordada por Lupin. E ao ver que a estória que Dumbledore tinha coerência, a bruxa ficava mais desesperada. _Ele está morto, está morto... morto!_ A mulher sentou-se na poltrona novamente, tremia muito, e estava encolhida como se fosse uma criança assustada. O bruxo repousou suas mãos no ombro de Tonks, para tentar consolá-la. Não obteve sucesso com sua tentativa, pois, a bruxa continuava da mesma maneira. Suspirou cansado e continuou:

- Ao saírem da casa dos Black, um trouxa embriagado estava dirigindo seu carro… perdeu o controle e atingiu Remus. Ele morreu na hora.

- Espere um pouco! – disse a bruxa, com sua cara que começava a inchar. – Eu posso... eu posso, reverter isto! Posso avisar a ele sobre este futuro acidente. Farei como fiz da primeira vez – se bem que da primeira vez eu o fiz sem querer... Eu serei sutil e então... ele poderá viver! – Tonks estava tão nervosa, que falara tudo muito rápido.

Dumbledore tirou suas mãos de Tonks, caminhou para frente da outra e a olhou com intensa ternura. Balançou lentamente sua cabeça, num gesto de negação.

- Não. Você pode utilizar o vira-tempo milhões de vezes, pode "sutilmente" contar a ele sobre sua morte, trilhões de vezes... que não adiantará. Remus, _tem_ que morrer. – falou o bruxo, como se sentisse dor a cada palavra que pronunciava.

- _"Ele tem que morrer"_? – repetiu a bruxa horrorizada.

- Se você tivesse se informado antes, sobre o vira-tempo... saberia que a viagem no tempo seria inútil.

- Como assim? E-eu… não consigo compree-der! – soluçava loucamente a bruxa.

- Isto é muito complexo, mas tentarei te explicar: você utilizou o vira-tempo para poder salvar a vida de Remus Lupin, porém, se ele sobrevivesse, não existiria motivo para você usar o objeto, compreende?

A bruxa olhava-o, confusa. E então lhe perguntou:

- Isso não faz sentido. Há alguns anos atrás, Harry e Hermione usaram o vira tempo para salvar as vidas de Bicuço e Sirius Black! E não aconteceu nada de mal!

- Como eu disse: isto é muito complexo. Veja bem: quando Harry e Hermione voltaram no tempo, Sirius estava preso numa das Torres Oeste do castelo. A missão deles era salvar Bicuço para, mais tarde, poderem salvar Sirius. Acontece que o futuro não foi modificado, pois Bicuço, não tinha muitas ligações... Assim, se ele morresse ou não, pouca coisa mudaria – a única coisa que me preocupou no caso do hipogrifo, foi à inocência de Hagrid; ele poderia ser culpado pela fuga do animal. Já Sirius, é um caso diferente. Ele era um ser humano e tinha muitas ligações, se não fizéssemos o resgate do modo certo, obviamente, o caso seria parecido com o de Lupin...

A bruxa continuava o observando, entre um soluço e outro, tentava absorver todas as palavras que o outro falava, para entender o porquê de tudo ter terminado mal.

-... repare, Tonks, que eu só pedi para os garotos salvarem Sirius quando ele já estava na torre, preso, a espera do beijo do dementador. Agora vem a parte importante disso tudo: Harry e Hermione saíram da ala hospitalar para libertar Sirius, que estava preso, e não para impedir a sua prisão. Portanto, eles sempre teriam um motivo para voltar ao passado. Eles libertaram Sirius, porém, ele esteve preso… Está conseguindo me acompanhar, Tonks?

Ela continuava a encarar Dumbledore com uma expressão de absoluta confusão no seu rosto. Tonks tentara, mas ainda não compreendia o porquê desse final tão amargo.

- Vamos aplicar isto ao seu caso. Ao salvar Remus Lupin, você não teria um motivo para querer voltar ao passado, compreende, agora? Remus Lupin tem que morrer para você poder ir ao passado. Se Harry e Hermione impedissem a prisão de Sirius, eles não teriam motivos para voltar ao passado e isto provocaria algo parecido com o que está acontecendo no momento...

Agora tudo fazia sentido. O cérebro da bruxa começou a funcionar rapidamente. Por isso Remus tinha que morrer... Se ela soubesse disso antes... _Mais um plano inútil, elaborado por uma cretina chamada Nymphadora Tonks_!

Choro, revolta, raiva... Depois de tudo isso, Tonks – finalmente - recuperou o seu estado normal. Conteve suas lágrimas e sua dor, mas sabia que por dentro sangrava sem parar, e que não havia um jeito de poder conter aquilo.

- Agora, temos que voltar ao nosso verdadeiro tempo. – informou o bruxo ainda com o seu olhar de ternura.

- Antes de irmos, eu queria pedir dois favores: deixe- me ao menos escrever uma carta de despedida a ele... e o outro favor, pedirei assim que terminar a carta.

- Escreva a carta, mas lembre-se: não lhe conte nada revelador!

A bruxa pegou um dos muitos pergaminhos que estavam em cima de uma mesa. Pegou a pena que estava no tinteiro, molhou-a e começou, com a mão trêmula, a escrever. Chorava. Por vezes parecia que não tinha força nas mãos, que não conseguiria segurar mais a pena. Finalmente – depois de várias pausas -, terminara a carta e Dumbledore apanhou outro pergaminho e, com o toque da sua varinha, fez com que o pergaminho se transformasse num envelope. Tonks pôs sua carta no envelope e quase não conseguira escrever o nome do destinatário. Estava nervosa; imaginava as barbaridades que ele iria pensar dela, imaginava que talvez ele nem ligaria para o fato dela ter partido… e pior: imaginava que nunca iria saber o que ele pensou de tudo aquilo.

- Agora – disse a bruxa numa voz firme -, gostaria que você apagasse de minha memória tudo que se relaciona ao meu amor para com Lupin.

- Você tem certeza, Tonks? – perguntou o bruxo surpreso – Saiba que se eu fizer isso, não haverá um jeito para recobrar o que se foi perdido.

- Dumbledore... tenho certeza absoluta disso. – continuou ela com o tom firme, embora as lágrimas, que escorriam em seu rosto, a denunciassem. – Senão o fizer, provavelmente cometerei outra estupidez... sei disso.

O bruxo ficou a analisando por um tempo. E, então, ergueu sua varinha lentamente e perguntou por uma última vez:

- Tem certeza...?

- Total. – respondeu a bruxa levantando-se da poltrona, se pondo de pé e fechando os olhos nervosamente.

- Espere! – Remus Lupin surgia do armário, no momento em que Dumbledore ia lançar o feitiço da memória.

- Mas como você...? – perguntou Tonks confusa, afinal ela havia deixado Lupin dormindo.

- Você esqueceu isto no meu quarto – o bruxo tirou de seu pescoço o vira-tempo que, só agora, Tonks percebera que não carregava. – O encontrei assim que acordei, então resolvi te procurar, mas só encontrei isto. –Lupin tirou do bolso, de suas vestes, um envelope idêntico ao que jazia em cima da mesa. – Bom, o resto você pode deduzir...

- Remus... eu não sei o que dizer. – a bruxa voltou a chorar descontroladamente; se já era difícil despedir-se de Lupin através de uma carta, despedir-se pessoalmente seria uma tortura para ela.

- Diga apenas que ficará comigo! – Lupin aproximou-se da mulher, enxugou as muitas lágrimas que brincavam no rosto dela e, em seguida, abraçou-a intensamente, como se quisesse se certificar de que a bruxa não fugiria.

- Não me peça isso... Você sabe muito bem que não podemos ficar juntos... pertencemos a épocas diferentes. – falou a bruxa tentando controlar os soluços.

Lupin levantou o rosto da bruxa – que até então, não tinha se atrevido a encarar o homem, a sua frente, com medo de encarar aqueles olhos doces que, tantas vezes, a fazia derreter-se -, ao fazê-la olha para ele, o bruxo ficou admirando-a por um longo tempo, só parando quando deu lhe um beijo, sentindo o salgado das lágrimas de Tonks invadirem a sua boca.

- Deve haver algum jeito, Tonks.

A bruxa ficara muda. Aquela era a primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, que ela ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado por aquele bruxo, o bruxo que tanto ama. Em resposta ao comentário de Lupin, Tonks apenas fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio, em seguida, numa tentativa inútil de controlar o choro.

- Sinto meus caros, mas temo que não há maneiras para reverter esta situação – Dumbledore, que estava presenciando aquela cena, finalmente, resolveu pronunciar-se.

O casal abraçou-se, novamente, um abraço mais forte e mais triste do que o primeiro; eles estavam se despedindo.

- Haja o que houver, não me apague de sua memória. – ordenou Lupin – Eu encontrarei uma solução. – sussurrou no ouvida da bruxa. – Tome, isto lhe pertence. – o bruxo abriu a mão de Tonks e colocou nela o vira-tempo, fechando a mesma em seguida.

A bruxa separou-se de Lupin, aproximou-se de Dumbledore que a envolveu na mesma corrente do vira-tempo que usava e, logo depois, deu uma última olhada para Lupin. E... _PUF!_, tudo ficara para trás.

Ao abrir os olhos – Tonks viajara no tempo com os olhos fechados; estava lembrando dos momentos bons que passara na companhia do bruxo – percebeu que estava de volta a sala de McGonnagal. Dumbledore tirou a corrente do vira-tempo que envolvia os dois, neste momento Tonks sentira uma leve tontura, tendo que se segurar na estante para não cair.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Dumbledore apreensivo.

- Estou. Foi só uma tontu... – desmaiou...

_Estava duelando contra um dos Comensais, na casa dos Black - não sabia quem era, pois o bruxo estava com o capuz na cabeça -, quando foi atingida por um "Expelliarmus!". Seu corpo estava dolorido, havia batido com muita força na parede, e sua varinha voara para bem longe... _

_Viu o Comensal responsável pelo seu desarmamento se aproximar cada vez mais dela. Seu coração começou a bater furiosamente. Seria assassinada? O homem apontou sua varinha para o seu rosto, ia pronunciar algum feitiço quando Lupin chegou bem a tempo e jogara um feitiço nele, deixando-o desacordado._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou o bruxo preocupado, ao chegar perto de Tonks._

_- Sim, nada que uma boa poção não resolva. – sorriu ela em resposta ao ver que o outro demonstrava ceticismo. – Remus... obrigada._

_Ele ia falar-lhe algo, porém, Tonks nunca saberia o que era, pois, Lupin agilmente virava de costas para ela, acertando a mão direita de Bellatrix, justo na hora em que ela ia lançar-lhe um feitiço. Ao ver que os membros da Ordem estavam ganhando a briga, um a um os Comensais foram aparatando, deixando o corpo de alguns Comensais na casa. _

_Lupin voltou-se para ela e beijou-a na boca. Aquele beijo fez com que Tonks esquecesse por um momento que estava com o corpo todo dolorido, e uma enorme alegria e curiosidade tomaram conta de si._

_- Como você sabia que Bellatrix...?_

_- Alguém no passado me alertou sobre isso... – deu um leve sorriso – Escute: não temos muito tempo – dizendo isso, Lupin, tira do bolso de suas vestes, um vira-tempo e o coloca em Tonks – Sei que você me ama, e é em nome desse amor que peço para que você volte ao passado. Só assim poderemos ficar juntos; agora você tem outro motivo para voltar, ou seja, você voltará ao passado porque eu estou pedindo e não __porque eu morri... nem correrei mais esse risco. O importante é você voltar e fazer com que o meu eu de vinte e poucos anos se apaixone por você...digo, de novo..._

_- Aonde você conseguiu isto? – perguntou a bruxa segurando a corrente – Porque você disse isso?_

_- Peguei emprestado com Dumbledore... Veja bem, preste muita atenção no que vou dizer e faça exatamente o que vou pedir..._

As imagens foram se dissolvendo... dissolvendo... dando lugar a outro cenário.

_Tonks acordou, mais uma vez ao lado de Lupin; estão num dos quartos do Caldeirão Furado. Ela fica admirando o bruxo dormir por um tempo. Depois, procurou por suas vestes e, assim que as encontrou, vestiu-se. Caminhou até Lupin, e o acordou com um leve e carinhoso beijo. Ele sorriu assim que pôs os olhos nela._

_- Preciso conversar com você. – começou a bruxa – Não sou Edwiges James e, o homem que eu disse que amo e que morreu era... era você. – Lupin a ouvia, assombrado – Desculpe-me por não ter dito isto logo, mas o seu eu futuro pediu-me para que eu fizesse exatamente o que eu fiz... que fizesse você se apaixonar por mim..._

_- Você enlouqueceu! _

_- Não! Veja bem, como disse, você morrera... Mas, estou aqui para evitar que isto aconteça...porque... porque eu te amo muito!, e sei que é um sentimento recíproco, sei que você quer viver para ficarmos juntos... – o bruxo continuava pasmo a observando – Eu lhe explicarei tudo mas, antes, você precisa gravar em sua cabeça que, depois de se safar do ataque, você tem que me pedir para que eu volte, tem que pegar o vira-tempo com Dumbledore e, principalmente, não se esqueça de esperar até o momento certo, quero dizer, antes desse dia chegar, não ouse comentar nada sobre isso comigo... Não podemos errar se não estará tudo perdido!... _

Seus olhos estão embaçados. Aos poucos as imagens vão se tornando sólidas, novamente. Tonks, que até o momento encontrava-se deitada, sentou-se e, espantada, percebeu que não estava mais na sala de McGonnagal e sim em uma das camas da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, que estava deserta com exceção de...

- Remus...!

O bruxo estava sentado numa cadeira próxima da cama onde Tonks repousava. Sorrindo, ele foi ao encontro de Tonks, e a beijou profundamente.

- Eu disse que encontraria uma solução.

**FIM 2**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:** Pronto. Acabou.  
Eu queria dedicar este capítulo a Li – minha beta – e a Manza – que me ajudou quando eu estava tendo problemas com um certo parágrafo -, pois, se não fosse por elas, certamente essa fic só teria um final; sim, nenhuma das duas, gostaram do primeiro final e, a Manza, praticamente me obrigou a escrever algo feliz.  
Enfim, eu escrevi esse final, mas confesso que não gostei muito dele. Achei meio forçado demais e impossível demais...  
Bom, gostaria de pedir um favor para quem está acompanhando a fic: deixem comentários dizendo qual dos finais você escolheu; estou curiosa…  
É isso. Obrigada as pessoas que leram e obrigada as pessoas que deixaram (**Ameria A. Black, May Malfoy, Aluada-Digrin, IIManzaII, Fênix, Moon Black, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Gabriele, Amanda e Jéssy**) ou irão deixar comentários! Vocês não imaginam o quão importante e agradável é um autor ver que estão lendo o que ele escreveu e, principalmente, ver que estão gostando.  
Beijokas!

* * *

**Disclaimer** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.


End file.
